


Thicker Than Water

by swtalmnd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Mischief, Mpreg, Rimming, chan (11), knickers, mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape comes across Harry in a vulnerable moment, and devises a plan to tie Harry's loyalties to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> VERY YOUNG CHAN - Harry is only 11 (ELEVEN) here, so please, GO AWAY if this is at all an issue for you. I readily acknowledge that the chan is merely an exercise in exploring the far reaches of the taboo. Well, and also giving Accio more mpreg.
> 
> Written for Accioslash -- we began this for the Sweet Charity auction, and when we both agreed it needed continuing, finished it for Live Long and Marry and saved posting for Santa's Lap 2009. Sorry I'm so slow!
> 
> Thanks to isidore13, adbaculum, shadowess & clauclauclaudia for the beta love. And extra thanks to Accioslash for her generous support and endless patience.

Snape walked the halls with stealth rather than his usual swoop, looking for out-of-bounds students too engaged in one another to notice one more shadow until it fell upon them and took points. He derived a certain satisfaction in knowing he was sending the boys back to bed with aching bollocks as well as the humiliation of having lost points and face in front of their girls. These days it was the only sort of satisfaction he got. He turned a corner and heard a high, piping voice, a First Year no doubt, the sound drifting up from under the door-frame of an unused classroom. Severus slipped inside quietly, only to find Harry Potter sitting on the floor talking to himself. Or, as Severus divined with a few moments of silent observation, Harry talking to whatever images he saw in the Mirror of Erised before him.

Snape's chest contracted painfully as he listened further, to Harry's young voice telling earnest stories of his life as a wizard, steeped in the wonder of it, to parents he couldn't remember and would never see again. In that moment, Snape saw the life Harry had really had, and not the one Snape had imagined for him, and found it far too close to his own for comfort.

"And then the snake talked back!" Harry was saying excitedly. "And even though I got in trouble 'cos it made Dudley look like an idiot, it was still brilliant. Can all wizards talk to animals, Dad?" He reached a hand out toward the images and then pulled back, as if he'd already learned how painful it could be to touch glass instead of warm flesh. "Only, it was just that once, really, so I suppose it isn't..."

Snape drew himself up to his full height and interrupted the flow of words. "Mr. Potter."

Harry's head whipped around and he gasped, flushing a brilliant scarlet. "S- Professor!" he said, scrambling to stand, his cloak left in a puddle where it had fallen around him while he sat.

"You look chilled," Snape found himself saying, as a plan began to form in the back of his mind, a way to tie this child's affections and loyalty to him, and perhaps give them both what they might need to survive an uncertain future. It would be underhanded and morally grey, but if it worked, it would also be worth it. He swooped forward and gathered up cloak and boy both, finding them to be much lighter than he'd expected. "Come with me," he said unnecessarily, holding the unresisting body as he stalked out and down to his own quarters.

Harry didn't stay unresisting for long, wriggling and pushing at him as soon as he figured out that they were headed downward, rather than up to the Headmaster's office. "I can walk!" he protested, though there was something weak about it and his struggles, as though he was loath to give up the comfort of being held, even by someone he despised as much as Snape.

Promising, indeed.

"Nonsense," said Snape. "It will be much faster if I carry you." He paused, then added with a note of concern, "You're nothing but skin and bones, I shall have to have the house elves bring us up something warm."

Harry went still again, either in acquiescence or shock at Snape's kindness. "You're being nice," he said suspiciously, as they descended further.

Snape brought them to a stop in front of a suit of armour. "I would like to enter, and Harry Potter is my guest until I say otherwise," said Snape.

"Very good, Professor," said the armour, stepping to one side so they could go through the door behind it.

Snape set Harry down on the loveseat in front of the merrily burning fireplace, then took a pinch of Floo powder and called down to the kitchens. A house-elf head popped up in the fire and squeaked. "What can Squirtle be doing for Professor Snape, sir?"

"I would like a warm snack for two, and the purple potion in the crystal vial from my warded stores," said Snape.

"Squirtle will be doing these things for Professor Snape right away!" he said, and then disappeared from the fire.

"You're really going to feed me?" said Harry incredulously.

"I am going to feed you, and give you a potion as well," said Snape. "It should help you put on some weight," he added, feeling a slight twinge of guilt at the misleading statement.

"Not like Dudley, though?" said Harry dubiously, already beginning to relax in Snape's presence.

"I think not," said Snape, assuming the correct answer from context, a talent he'd had to learn in much more dire circumstances.

Harry nodded and relaxed further. "That's all right, then." He bit his lip and then ploughed forward, as was his wont, asking, "Are you going to take points? For the mirror?"

Snape sat down on the loveseat with him, which made him tense back up, though not as much as before. "No, Harry, I do not intend to punish you for wishing to have your family back, though," he said, thinking to the things he'd heard about that mirror, "you might be wise to look for other ways to make your own family. The Mirror of Erised can be as addictive as the strongest drugs, if one forgets that yearning is not the same as having."

Harry blinked, and then nodded, sighing. "Yes, sir," he said glumly. "But how can I make a family?"

Snape swallowed, resisting the urge to lay it out right then. He paused to think it over and find the optimum answer for someone like Harry, who would likely find Snape's approach too mercenary. "You are already building a family here, are you not?" he asked, thinking of the way he'd been inseparable from the youngest Weasley since the start of term.

"I s'pose," said Harry. "But that's not the same thing."

"I guess not," said Snape, as a small table appeared before them, laden with warm comfort foods, hot cider, tea and, of course, the tiny phial of potion, "but the time has passed for you to find new parents. You're on your way to becoming a man already."

Harry snorted, but he accepted the cup of steaming cider Snape pressed into his hands readily enough, wrapping his fingers around it before he drank. Snape remembered that feeling of always being colder than the people around him, and he resolved to make sure Harry had properly insulated clothing, once it was up to him.

For now, he wrapped Harry's shoulders in a bit of his own outer robe, letting the warming spells on it work their way into Harry's bones.

"Thank you," said Harry, his voice small, as though he didn't want to draw attention to the kindness for fear it would be taken away. It was a feeling with which Snape was intimately familiar.

"You are welcome, Harry," said Snape, rubbing Harry's shoulder, then summoning a plate and piling treats on it. "Do you mind sharing?" he asked, pretending that he didn't want to juggle too many things, plates and cups and utensils and no good place to set anything down.

"No, sir," said Harry, scooting just a touch closer. "It's really all for us?"

"You should know by now that Hogwarts is unstinting when it comes to food, at least," said Snape, concentration outwardly on the minor charms he was using to make himself a cup of tea.

"It's always cold here, though," said Harry, in that same small voice. He took a pasty and scooted a little closer, until he was just barely not touching Snape.

"I have found it to be so," said Snape, sipping his tea with pleasure. He made sure the plate would levitate between them safely and then eased his arm around Harry, closing that last tiny gap. "My clothing is all insulated with charms to keep me the correct temperature, though the cooling charms get little use."

Harry was chewing, eyes big as he took in this idea along with the equally amazing fact of a Snape who was kind and even affectionate to him. He swallowed enough to speak and asked, "Do clothes like that cost a lot?"

"They last long enough to be worth the expense," said Snape. "For someone your age, there are simpler versions that will grow a size or two with you, and warm but not cool, or vice versa."

"Wow," said Harry, nibbling on his pasty thoughtfully.

Snape took a sip of his tea and returned the cup to its floating saucer, then snagged a small, warm spice cake from the plate. The house elves had long ago figured out that catering to his sweet tooth wouldn't make him fat, given the way stress burned off the sugar, and thus supplied him with all the treats a man could want.

Snape looked down at Harry's tousled head, and thought perhaps there was one more treat he could have for himself.

"Ready for that potion?" he asked, gently rubbing Harry's shoulder. It would need some time to work, time which he'd use to advance his plan to the next stage.

Harry shrugged and finished off the pasty, washing it down with big gulps of cider. "S'pose so."

"Now," said Snape, levitating it over, "this will feel a little odd to you in your belly, but just let it do its work." He handed the vial to Harry expectantly.

"At least there isn't much of it," said Harry with a shrug. He downed the sweet, thick liquid, licking his lips and looking pleased at the flavour. "That was better than most."

"Thank you," said Snape with a chuckle. "More cider?" he asked, returning the vial to the table. The house elves would clean it and return it to the appropriate cupboard.

"Please, sir," said Harry, holding out his cup.

"I think," said Snape, levitating the pitcher over and pouring it himself, "that perhaps if we're going to be friends, you should call me Severus." He paused, meeting Harry's shocked gaze, and added, "If you wish to be friends, that is."

"I thought you hated me," said Harry suspiciously.

"It seems we were both mistaken," said Snape, as close as he'd get to admitting to his earlier rancour.

Harry bit his lip, then asked, "So why're you doing this?"

Snape sighed, but he answered truthfully, knowing the boy would ferret out the answer eventually, given a chance. "When I saw you at the mirror, and heard you talking, I was reminded very much of another young boy, and was surprised to find it was myself and not James Potter."

"You were like me?" asked Harry, bemused.

"Well," said Snape, "not precisely like. I had parents, though my father cared as little for me as I suspect your guardians do for you, and I tended toward the antisocial rather than being so eager to be in everyone's good graces."

Harry laughed, the sound more open and innocent than anything Snape had made, back in those days or since. "I can see that, I suppose," said Harry, snuggling up closer to Snape. "Severus, huh?"

"Severus," he agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "Have a sweet."

"You're going to spoil me," said Harry, sounding not at all unhappy about the prospect. He chose a fairy cake, the wings flapping lazily and dusting Harry's nose with powdered sugar.

Snape snorted. "Not so much that you'll forget yourself in class, I trust," he said, though in truth if this plan worked as he hoped, he might put up with it even there.

Harry looked up at him, and then shrugged. "You'll see," he said teasingly, and then he got a shifty look before leaning up to press a shy kiss to Snape's cheek.

Snape blinked. "What was that for?" he asked, finding himself confused this time, though not unpleasantly so.

"Wasn't that okay?" asked Harry, suddenly afraid.

Snape leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's forehead. "It was more than okay, Harry," he said, looking at the fear and uncertainty in Harry's face and remembering how he'd felt, trying to wend his way through social niceties that seemed alien and inexplicable to him as a boy, and still did, sometimes.

Harry wriggled again, then made a face and said, "Urgh, I think the potion's working." He set down the remains of his fairy cake and leaned into Snape with a sigh.

"It will be good later," promised Snape, sending the food and drink away and pulling Harry up into his lap, cradling the boy while his body dealt with the potion's changes.

Harry shivered, cuddling closer, burrowing into Snape's warmth. Snape opened his coat, letting Harry get deeper into the warming charms, and cocooned them both in his outer robe. Harry whimpered and snuggled up, all traces of the brash, earnest boy he'd been stripped away by Snape's unexpected kindness and his own discomfort. "It's makin' me feel bad, Sev'rus."

"Bad how?" asked Snape. If things went wrong, he'd have to be patient enough to brew the potion anew and try again another day.

Harry clung tighter, voice muffled against Snape's chest. "Naughty bad. I'm not s'posed to get like this."

Snape blinked as comprehension dawned, and had to hold back a chuckle. "I don't think that's the potion, Harry, and it's not bad to feel that way. It's natural."

"But you're a man!" said Harry, shivering again. "Isn't it disgusting an' unnatural?"

Snape kissed the top of Harry's head and said softly into his hair, "No, Harry. If it's genuine feeling, then it's good." He stroked Harry's back and arms in their little nest of warmth, and soon enough Harry uncurled a little, face peeking up at Snape curiously.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm..." Harry searched for a word he could use, and Snape imagined the epithets he had to choose from. Foolish Muggle prejudice was no more new to him than it was to Harry, after all.

"Only if you mind that I am, too," said Snape. He shifted them so that Harry was straddling him, the boy's small erection pressing against his own, much larger one. He'd been concerned he might not be able to perform if Harry protested, but Harry's timid confession had put paid to that one worry, at least.

"Oh!" said Harry, wriggling his hips in a positively obscene manner. "But isn't it bad, 'cos you're a teacher?"

"Do you feel forced?" asked Snape reasonably. "Do you think I'll go any easier on you in class, if we were to become lovers?"

Harry squeaked in surprise, burying his face in Snape's chest again, though his hips kept rocking of their own accord. "Lovers?" he said.

Snape allowed his petting to grow bolder, cupping the boy's arse and teasing his body rather than comforting. "If that is what you wish," he said, feeling a surge of triumph that Harry had brought it up himself, in a way, and absolved Snape of the onus of seducing a student. Not that he wouldn't have done, but this was much better.

This way, there would be nothing they could do to take the boy from him, so long as Harry didn't want to go.

"How could you want me?" asked Harry, and Snape tensed, worried he'd disgusted Harry by not waiting until the boy was older. "I'm ugly an' scrawny."

Snape felt a different sort of tension coil in him, anger seeping in along with the rest. "No, Harry, you're not," he said, tilting up Harry's chin and looking into those needy green eyes. "You've got your mother's eyes," he said helplessly, and kissed Harry's soft lips.

Harry let out a small noise and kissed back, and in that moment they were both lost. Harry's arms wound around his neck, and his own hands found their way into Harry's clothing, until he could cup and stroke the small, hard cock and barely-furred balls, urging Harry to find the release they both needed.

"Oh, oh, I, oh!" gasped Harry, his hips bucking up as he came, small spurts that were enough to reassure Snape of his physical readiness. The rest would come eventually, and in the meantime, he would become Snape's irrevocably.

"You're so lovely like that, Harry," said Snape, rubbing the fluid into Harry's soft skin.

Harry blushed fetchingly, eyes dazed from the unexpected pleasure of it. "S'good. Better'n. Um. You know," he said, tucking his face in the crook of Snape's neck. A small hand came to rest over the bulge of Snape's cock, still trapped in his trousers. "Should I?"

Snape licked his lips; he'd best go slowly, but not too slowly, if he wanted to act while the potion was most effective. "I would like to take you to my bed, Harry," he said, a gentle suggestion when he wanted to make it an order.

"For more nau- um. Lover stuff?" said Harry, his voice thick and languid.

Snape smiled. "Yes, Harry, to make love."

"Will it feel as good as this?" Harry asked, writhing against Snape in a way that was decidedly not innocent.

Snape's smile grew smug. "Oh, better," he assured Harry. He stood, careful to keep Harry in his arms, the boy wrapping himself around Snape helpfully this time, nuzzling at Snape's neck.

"Better's good," said Harry trustingly.

Snape took him to bed before he could change his mind.

Snape laid Harry out and divested him of his clothing, then tucked him away between spell-warmed sheets before he had time for embarrassment or chill. "I'll join you in a moment," Snape assured Harry, moving away just long enough to strip out of his own clothes and summon a pot of unguent, a neutral base he used for certain medicinal salves that would serve admirably here. Sliding between the sheets, he gathered Harry's body close and tamped down the surge of guilt at how very small Harry was.

He'd be sure to take every precaution with Harry's health, now and throughout the months to come, even after they were a family no one could deny. Results were more important than arbitrary morality, or so his Slytherin side believed.

Snape pushed those thoughts away and gave Harry a sweet kiss as a balm to them both. "Is this all right?" he asked, hands back to soothing, giving Harry the chance to get used to the idea of them together, naked and wanting, as men rather than student and teacher. Though he would be teaching in this too, it was a far more personal sort of education.

Harry nodded against his shoulder, then strained upward for another kiss. "It's so warm," he said quietly, one small hand roaming bravely over Snape's chest. Ever the Gryffindor.

"Skin always feels so warm," agreed Snape, pressing the length of their bodies together. That wandering hand made its way down to Snape's erection, petting it like a small animal, curious and gentle.

"It's even warmer here," said Harry, expression gone sly as he ran his fingers over Snape's sensitive anatomy. He closed his hand and stroked, just up by the head, running his thumb through the fluid that welled up there and proving he had at least some experience at this, if only with himself.

Snape chuckled and stroked his own hand down to Harry's pert arse, fingers seeking the heated crease. "You're very warm here," he teased, rubbing at the dry, tight little pucker with one long finger.

Harry let out a little sound of surprised pleasure and then bit his lip. "Isn't it dirty there?" he protested, though his hips were honest, pressing back wantonly into Snape's touch.

"No more than here," said Snape reasonably, using his other hand to explore Harry's renewed erection. Ah, the joys of youth.

Harry giggled, and pressed a kiss to Snape's mouth. "How do lovers do it?" he asked, cocking his head. "When it's both boys, I mean."

Brave as a lion, and ready to rush in, was his Harry. "I will open your body for me here," said Snape, rubbing just a little harder, feeling the muscle relax and soften under his ministrations, "and then when you are begging for it, I will put this inside you," he promised, putting his other hand over Harry's on his cock.

"Does magic make it fit?" asked Harry, eyes going wide.

Snape chuckled and shook his head. "No, though I will use a little bit to make sure you're really ready, because of the difference in our sizes," he said. "Muggle men do this as well, and it only takes patience and care."

"Ohhh," said Harry, already distracted by the play of Snape's fingers over his bollocks, and the continuous rubbing against his sensitive entrance.

"I'm going to put my finger in you now, love, are you ready?" he asked, moving his hand away just long enough to dip in the pot of unguent. The stuff was thick and slippery, coating his finger thoroughly. A good choice, for a boy's first time.

"It'll feel good, really?" asked Harry, though once again he was pressing back into the caress as Snape slid his finger around and over the tiny-seeming pucker.

"I promise," said Snape. He kissed Harry, lingering over it this time, though most of his attention was on the slow inward press of his finger and the way Harry's body opened up and seemed to suck him inside. Some of that was the unguent, but some of it was Harry's natural sensuality, the way his whole being seemed to crave affectionate touches the way a plant craved sunlight.

Harry moaned into the kiss and then pressed up, kissing him harder, mouth open and inviting. Snape got his finger inside up to the second knuckle and then forced himself to go still, instead slipping his tongue between those parted lips and coaxing Harry's into a clumsy dance. "Good?" he asked, moving his finger in tiny thrusts as the kiss broke and left Harry panting and pleasantly dazed.

Harry smiled, bright and innocent. "Weird," he said, rocking his hips to get more of Snape's finger, thighs spreading of their own accord, "but good."

Snape rolled onto his back so that Harry could sprawl atop him, letting his own hips rock just to feel the way his cock pressed into Harry's soft belly. He silently cast the spells that would clean and relax Harry even further, using his finger and the magic-ready salve to help channel them, relieved when he felt the tight entrance grow slack around his finger. "More?" he asked, pulling out to coat two long fingers with the clinging salve.

"Oh, yes," sighed Harry, undulating on top of Snape in a way that threatened to end the whole affair early.

Another quick, silent spell staved off the pleasure, but Snape could already tell that Harry would be a wonderfully open and demanding lover. He concentrated on kissing Harry senseless while his two fingers worked their way deeply into the tight channel, feeling the way the silken walls grasped at his fingers every time he pulled away. "You're so good at this," he said, faint praise when he was already working in a third finger, Harry's small body opening readily to accept him.

"Feels good," said Harry, putting one hand on Snape's cheek to bring his face back in range for more kisses.

Snape allowed himself a moment of smugness, that he had reduced Harry Potter to this rutting, wanton creature, but he didn't let it last. There was more at stake than Harry's dignity or his own, and if he had his way then Harry would never think of this as anything but natural, and would never have another person see him this way to tell him different. "So good," said Snape between kisses, dropping other words of praise and affection, and watching as each one set a glow in Harry's face that was different than the flush of pleasure.

True to his word, Snape kept up the fingering long past when he might have moved on to the next stage, his other hand now teasing at the rest of Harry, the dip of his spine and the peaks of his nipples, the jut of a hipbone and the sensitive line of his throat. "Please," said Harry at long last, arse thrusting back shamelessly onto Snape's hand, "please, I wan' be lovers, please!"

"As promised," said Snape, though he wasn't sure Harry could remember two seconds ago, let alone twenty minutes. He pulled his fingers away and helped Harry to sit up on his thighs, then made a show of coating his cock thoroughly in the slick salve. "Do you want this, Harry?" he asked, holding his cock up so it was a pillar rising from the plain of his body, ready and waiting.

Harry nodded, scooting forward to steal a kiss and gasping when his own cock was enfolded in a slick hand. "I do, Sev'rus, please," he said.

Snape felt a surge of triumph, and he rolled them over so that Harry was beneath him, thighs splayed wide and nothing but trust and need in the green eyes that stared up at him. "I want you very much, Harry," he said, positioning his cock at the slick, hungry little entrance. "Push back against me when I push in."

"Yes, oh yes," said Harry recklessly, pulling his knees up to his chest to bare himself further to Snape's attentions.

Snape made another promise to himself to encourage this innocent wantonness, and watch that he didn't destroy it himself with a single ill-advised insult. "Beautiful," he said instead, pressing forward until his full length was buried in Harry's welcoming arse.

Harry was too distracted to contradict him, fortunately.

Given the freedom that Harry's youthful flexibility allowed, Snape leaned in and kissed his gasping mouth, drinking the small cries that fell from his lips. "Better?" he asked, rocking their whole bodies together, not so much a thrust as a comforting wave of motion, soothing and arousing at once.

"So much better," said Harry, grinning up at Snape. He wound his arms around Snape's neck and kissed him again, not seeming to mind one bit that he was nearly folded in half and speared on his once-hated Professor's cock.

"Much, much better," said Snape, kissing him again. He began to thrust, letting the triumph of his plans add to the euphoria of taking Harry's innocence, and planting a much more fertile seed in the ground he now ploughed. Harry was so much sweeter than he'd imagined, starved for touch and warmth, eager to learn whatever lesson Snape might wish to teach him, so long as there was pleasure involved. If he could watch his tongue around the boy, keep his temper and keep giving Harry the affection he so clearly craved, then he would truly have what he had hoped for.

Harry agreed with Snape in the way of those making love, with cries of, "Yes, oh, yes!" and other such nonsense. He rocked his hips up into each of Snape's thrusts, straining with every part of him for more pleasure, more heat, more love.

"Mine," said Snape, his own voice low and rough where Harry's was high and clear.

Harry's cries grew less coherent as Snape's thrusts became harder, faster and more erratic. He slipped a hand between their bodies and stroked the small cock, sweat and salve slicking his way. It didn't take long before Harry was shuddering and bucking under him, prick jumping in his hand as the wet warmth spread between both their bellies.

Snape wasn't far behind, a few more thrusts and he let himself go, spilling into the waiting cavern of Harry's body. He felt the magic catch, carrying his seed where it was needed and creating something that would tie them together more surely than affection or need, or even pleasure. "Harry, my Harry," he said, stroking the sweaty brow, holding Harry close and staying inside him, giving the magic a chance to take root in Harry's small body.

"Your Harry?" he asked, licking kiss-bruised lips and blinking up at Snape with perfect trust.

"My Harry, for always," said Snape, a promise to them both.

Now that they had made a life together, no one would take Harry away from him.

Harry yawned and cuddled against Snape's chest, barely more than a child despite what Snape had told Harry earlier. "Always sounds nice," he said with a sigh.

Snape pulled out and summoned a warm flannel, cleaning them both carefully. "Would you like to sleep here tonight?" he offered, a safe bet considering the languor in Harry's expression.

"You won't be in trouble?" Harry asked, already snuggling back up.

Snape smiled, holding him close. "No, Harry, I'll be fine."

"Good," said Harry, yawning again. A bit more snuffling and shifting and he was asleep, curled trusting as a kitten against Snape's side.

Snape stayed awake a while longer, planning ahead to the potions he'd need to brew to make sure Harry was strong enough, the excuses he'd need to buy the boy clothes for warmth and to disguise the pregnancy, how he'd manage to keep Harry over the summer when their child would be due. Snape had hatched this plan in a moment of recklessness, but now that he held their future in his arms, in Harry's body, he knew he'd do anything to make it work.

* * *

The next morning Snape was pleased to find he'd awakened first, and he took advantage of the moment to cast a breath-freshening charm on them both before kissing his new lover awake. Harry kissed back in his sleep, then froze for a moment as waking hit him and he found himself naked in bed with a grown man. Snape's heart skipped a beat, and then Harry melted against him with a small murmur of appreciation and went back to kissing. "That's nice," said Harry, when the kiss came to a close.

Snape smiled back and kissed his nose. "Very nice," he agreed. He paused, then asked casually, "I was thinking of heading into Hogsmeade this afternoon to visit a few shops, would you care to join me?"

Harry's sensual grin grew delighted and he kissed Snape soundly. "Yes!" he declared, giving a little wriggle that brought his other, more immediate interests into direct contact with Snape's hip.

Snape smoothed his hand down Harry's body and palmed the small prick, already looking forward to watching it grow and Harry with it. "Perhaps we should take care of this before our bath, hmm?" he said teasingly, fingers too gentle in their caress to provide much stimulation.

Harry moaned, and pressed forward into the touches. "Oh, can we?" he asked, eager and shameless.

Definitely qualities Snape would try to preserve in him, at least here. "Any way you like, love," he said, pressing kisses to Harry's throat and resisting the urge to leave marks there that would surely cause comment on a boy so young.

There would be time later for staking his claim in public; for now, he would content himself with making his private claim inarguable, unassailable.

"Can we do it like last night again? M'not sore," said Harry, giving a little wriggle that said that he was, perhaps, a little sore, but didn't want to be denied.

Snape grinned. "Perhaps not exactly like, but yes, I think that would be ideal." He summoned a different salve today, one that had soothing and healing properties, mild enough for such a purpose and made from the very same base they'd used last night. "How are you feeling otherwise?" he asked, hoping the pregnancy had caught properly.

Harry grinned. "Good. Funny, a little, in my tummy, but not in a bad way." He wriggled again, until he was properly on top of Snape. "Warm," he added, sounding very pleased about it.

They kissed while Snape slicked his fingers, and Harry arched eagerly upward, like a cat being petted, when Snape's fingers sought his entrance. "Ohh," he said, as one long finger wended its way inside, "that's better."

Snape chuckled. "A little sore, then?" he asked.

Harry looked sheepish, and nodded. "S'better now, though," he said, spreading wider and rolling his hips, small cock sliding against Snape's larger one.

"I will almost always be able to help you feel better," said Snape, "but only if you tell me what's wrong." He tried not to reprimand, just lay the fact out there. A Slytherin wouldn't even have needed to be told, but then, a Slytherin would hide his weakness for other reasons. Harry simply wanted more than he was used to getting, and had learned to choose from among his wants so that at least some of them would be fulfilled.

Snape would help Harry to choose better, by giving him someone to look to for fulfilment.

"Ohh, I'm going to be terribly spoiled if you m-make love to me every day during hols," said Harry, sounding not at all unhappy about the prospect.

"Oh, twice daily at least, I should think," said Snape, voice rich with sensual humour. "Though perhaps only once a day, after term starts, so that you may get some revising done."

Harry giggled. "I'll be too sore to sit a broom!" he protested.

Snape slipped in a second finger, turning the giggle to a moan. "I'll heal you, love," he promised.

"You, you keep callin' me that," said Harry, not quite a protest.

Snape kissed him again, to give himself time to think of the right way to answer. "It seems natural," he said. "You're very loveable."

Harry made a face. Snape twisted his fingers, just to see that face melt away into pleasure, and bent his head to lick at the hollow of Harry's throat. "Like this, you are," said Snape, acknowledging that he had not always thought it so, in other times and places.

That seemed to be the right thing to say, and Harry melted against him again, body flaring open. Snape took advantage and slipped in a third finger, and Harry moaned and bit his lip before saying, "I think you are, too, like this."

Snape told himself that the warm feeling which followed was satisfaction that his plan was turning out so very well. "I think you're ready to make love again," said Snape, plying Harry with kisses while he prepared his own erection.

"I think you're right!" said Harry cheerfully, turning onto his back and pulling his legs up again. "Like this?"

"Perhaps," said Snape, first rolling onto Harry, then rolling them both back over until he was on his back with Harry astride, "like this?"

Harry grinned. "I like how you're all laid out for me," he said giving a little wriggle that made his thighs and bollocks slide over Snape's slick cock.

"I like being able to watch you," admitted Snape, reaching up to pinch at a nipple, then sliding down. "Can you put it in yourself?" he asked, trying to make the question seem as normal as possible and not as delightfully dirty as it felt.

"Sure," said Harry. He knelt up, and then with Snape's help they got the head of Snape's cock aligned with his entrance. Snape held himself steadily upright, watching Harry's face as he sank down, eyes falling shut and mouth a wet, pink O.

"You're lovely," said Snape, bringing one slippery hand up to cup and stroke Harry's cock and bollocks, finding the whole package fit in his hand if he angled it just so, palm cupping the upright prick and long fingers curling around the tender balls.

Harry's moan was answer enough, and he wriggled his arse, thrusting forward just a little as he seated himself fully on Snape's cock. His eyes blinked open, dazed and delighted as the smile that lit up his face. "S'nice," he said, bouncing a little. "I can get all of you in me, and I don't have to try so hard."

Snape chuckled and pulled out just a little, then thrust up into Harry, burying himself as deeply as he could go. "And I can watch you when I do that," said Snape teasingly at Harry's gasp of surprise.

There were less words after that, Harry experimenting with the position, bouncing on Snape's lap and then leaning forward for kisses, stretching himself out between mouth and cock. He sat up and then leaned back, pressing Snape's length against the sensitive places inside himself, gasping as he rode up and down in tiny, teasing thrusts. He braced his hands on Snape's chest, teasing fingers over Snape's nipples while they thrust together for a long while, Snape's hips coming up to close the small extra gap left when Harry thrust back.

Snape let his hands roam over Harry's body while they made love, learning a few of the places that brought him extra pleasure, the creases of both hips and the peaks of his nipples, but not the belly button, which only got giggled refusal. Snape didn't explore too much, wanting to leave some things for later discovery, knowing they'd have years for Harry to grow bored of him, for them to get tired of each other. For now it was all new, Harry's sweetness as much a wonder to Snape as all of Snape's touches were to Harry.

It wasn't nearly long enough before Harry lost all sense of play and began riding him in earnest, face transported in pleasure until there was no trace of the child left in his features. He was transformed into an incubus, riding Snape's cock with an expression of such knowing intent that Snape was caught by surprise when Harry stiffened and came, prick spilling over Snape's belly and chest in pearly droplets.

"My Harry," said Snape with a growl, watching every nuance of Harry's expression as his release overtook him.

"M'yours," said Harry, collapsing against Snape's chest with a smile.

Snape didn't mind, instead turning them back over so Harry could lounge on his back while Snape used his body, thrusting a bare dozen times more before spending himself into the welcoming heat. "Harry, yes, oh, love," he rasped, swooping down for one last, sweet kiss before he pulled away and gathered Harry into his arms.

Harry yawned, looking terribly smug and satisfied, in a way Snape found inexplicably charming despite its resemblance to the boy's father. "Better'n tea for waking up," said Harry.

Snape kissed him, then found his belly button and tickled him until he pleaded a need for the loo. "We'll bathe together," said Snape, as Harry scampered, naked, into the bathroom.

"All right," Harry agreed, closing the door with an impish little grin.

Snape allowed himself a moment to relax into the warmth of his bed, then he summoned a small notebook and quill and began making a list. Harry would need a lot of care, both in the form of potions and other kindnesses, and Snape was the sort of thorough man who preferred to remind himself of both.

* * *

The bath gave Snape a chance to thoroughly examine Harry under the guise of washing him, and he continued to mentally refine Harry's potions regimen as they ate breakfast. "Hogsmeade in the morning, and then I'd like you to help me brew something this afternoon, if you're amenable," said Snape, once Harry had wolfed down enough of his breakfast to slow down and enjoy the rest.

"You won't yell at me, will you?" said Harry dubiously.

Snape chuckled. "No, love, I won't yell at you," he promised. He'd even put that in his notes already.

Twice.

"If you promise no yelling or calling me names," said Harry, and then he paused and smiled and corrected himself, "no bad names, anyway."

"No yelling, no bad names, and no insults of any kind," promised Snape wryly. It would be hard to change his habits, but already the Harry in front of him didn't seem like the same boy Snape had watched eat dinner in the Great Hall only yesterday. His table manners were no better, but he was quicker to smile, and more relaxed than Snape could remember seeing him all year.

Harry cocked his head, then asked, "Can we make it a little warmer in the lab, too?"

Snape shook his head. "No, but I'll take you to the robe shop for a belated Christmas gift, how's that?"

Harry grinned. "That's brilliant!" He paused to contemplate, and eat another sticky mouthful of toast that was mostly marmalade. "You'll let me get you something, too?"

"Perhaps some sweets," said Snape. He always stopped at Honeydukes anyway, and he had a feeling Harry wouldn't object.

He got a nod in confirmation, Harry's mouth being too full of whatever it was he'd last shoved into it to properly answer. Snape himself ate neatly and carefully, hoping that perhaps Harry would pick up some good habits by association. "More tea?" he asked, rather than the dozen other comments that came to mind.

Harry drained the dregs from his cup, leaving a sticky residue of half-dissolved sugar at the bottom. He prepared both their cups alike, then said a charm over them in lieu of stirring, one that would evenly distribute the milk and sugar throughout the liquid. "Try that."

Harry did, first one swallow and then another, larger one. "It all tastes like the last sip!"

Snape couldn't help but smile back. "I'll teach you the charm," he promised, leaning back to drink his own tea in peace.

"This is nice," said Harry, after another silence punctuated by the sounds of a young boy attempting to consume his body weight in food.

Snape didn't bother to pretend he didn't know what Harry meant, instead reaching out to tap his toes against Harry's gently. "Much nicer than eating alone," he agreed.

"I'll get robes like yours?" asked Harry, holding onto the last corner of toast almost as though he didn't want to move on to the next part.

"Not exactly, no, yours will have just the warming and fitting charms," said Snape. His own were hand-tailored, protection spells added as well as the temperature ones, and cost far more than simple school robes would -- even with the addition of concealment charms to hide Harry's growing belly. "When you leave school, then I'll buy you a set like mine."

Harry blinked, then looked adorably shy and confused. Apparently he hadn't thought ahead that far, to being friends and lovers past the hols and maybe not past today.

"I'll hold you to that," said Harry, chin up defiantly, trying to hide his surprise -- and his doubts.

"I'm quite sure you will," said Snape. He nodded at Harry's rather mangled bite of toast and added, "Finish up, and we'll be off."

"I've got to wash up again," said Harry sheepishly, mouth full of marmalade.

Snape should find it appalling, but instead it was appealing, and he had the sinking feeling that, although Snape had laid the trap, Harry wasn't the only one who'd been caught. "I'll have the elves bring down your winter cloak."

Harry took that for a dismissal and drained his tea, then scampered off to the loo looking every bit the eleven-year-old boy he was. Guilt soured Snape's taste for the last of his own breakfast, and he summoned an elf to clear the remains and bring Harry's outdoor clothing. Then he made a few more notes in his notebook and pocketed it, determined to make up for his transgressions by caring for Harry and their child in every way he could manage.

* * *

The walk to Hogsmeade was brisk, and Harry frolicked in the snow like a puppy. He even coaxed Snape into exchanging a few snowballs, then insisted Snape teach him the charm to create them in piles rather than one by one. By the time they got to town, there was a trail of snowball pyramids behind them, though their topmost points were often sacrificed to Harry's tests for well-formedness.

Snape led him past the usual shops, promising they could double back to Honeydukes, and then down a side alley to Trumble & Trimble, Tailors. The bell above the door tinkled merrily, and by the time Snape had forced Harry to stomp the snow off his boots, Terence Trimble had emerged from the back.

"Professor! How good to see you. Robes are still holding up, I trust?" said Trimble, running a professional eye over Snape's clothing as he hung up first his own, then Harry's cloaks.

"Of course," said Snape with an insincere smile. He appreciated the work they did here, and their discretion was absolute, but he thought the man himself was irritating and banal.

"Then what brings you to my doorstep?" asked Trimble, glancing over at Harry, who was shivering slightly in the draught from the door. "Something for the boy?"

Snape nodded. "Harry has the same problems with cold as I," he explained. "We'll need warming robes for school, including charms to grow with him."

"Two years, that's all I can guarantee at that age," replied Trimble. He motioned Harry forward, onto the small riser that he used for fittings. "Just stand here while I measure you, then we'll start with ready-made student robes and tailor them to fit."

"Yessir," said Harry, clearly nervous and excited both. He also looked a bit green around the gills, and Snape hoped he wouldn't be prone to morning sickness. One examination by Pomfrey and the jig, as they say, would be up.

"Is Mr. Trumble on vacation?" asked Snape politely.

Trimble got out his tape measure and set it on Harry, taking notes while it twisted and twirled all around Harry's slight frame. "Hm? Oh, yes, annual trip to visit the family, you know how it is," said Trimble.

Snape made a polite noise and went to flip through fabric samples, thinking ahead to summer when Harry would want light, loose robes, at least until the child was born in late August. The student robes were all of a standard, sturdy black cotton, but once Harry lived with him... Snape found himself smiling at the thought of it, Harry round with child and cranky, those secret smiles hiding except when Snape coaxed them to the fore.

"All right, lad," said Trimble. "Just pop into the dressing room and there'll be a robe waiting."

"Yes, sir," said Harry, and Snape turned just in time to watch him disappear behind the curtain.

Snape walked up to Trimble and spoke in a low tone, hoping Harry wouldn't overhear. "I'll also want a concealing charm on them," he said. "The boy has a bit of a problem controlling his," Snape coughed politely, "urges, and he's embarrassed."

Trimble laid his finger on the side of his nose and nodded, obviously pleased to be a co-conspirator. "I'll make sure nothing pokes out from neck to knee," said Trimble.

Snape smiled, feeling smug for having thought of the misdirection, though Harry would be mortified if he knew. "Excellent. The robes are a Christmas gift, so I expect them to be billed to my personal account. Two sets."

"It shall be done," said Trimble with a smile. "Will you be returning for summer-weight robes?" he asked, eyes straying to the fabric samples Snape had left lying about.

"I hope so," Snape replied.

Harry emerged looking pleased and smaller than ever, the robes trailing on the floor as he made his way to the riser. "I'm already much warmer," he said happily, turning and putting out his arms as instructed.

"Excellent," said Trimble. He began marking up the robes with pins, charms, and chalk, careful as always not to prick his client, or seem overly familiar. "These can be fully tailored and charmed within the hour, and I'll send the second set along to Hogwarts tomorrow, if that's acceptable."

"That will be fine," said Snape, surprised. His own robes usually took a week, but then, they were much more carefully tailored and bespelled; he knew the price on Harry's would be accordingly lower, though a significant gratuity would be expected to assure the tailor's silence. "I will take Harry shopping, and perhaps to lunch at the Three Broomsticks. He won't have been there before."

Harry grinned. "Sounds brilliant," he said, raising and lowering his arms, hem and even trouser legs as requested, like a life-size marionette.

"Right, then," said Trimble, getting up from the floor after a few more minutes of such foolishness. "Off with you, lad, and mind you don't scuff the chalk when you take it off." He turned to Snape with a grin. "Good choice for a protege, Professor, cheerful and takes direction well."

Something about that last statement brought Snape's hackles up, though of course he was guilty of nearly anything that Trimble might be implying. "Not to mention being Harry Potter," said Snape with a snort.

Trimble just chuckled. "I shouldn't think that would impress you much. Anyway, I'll have the bill for you to sign when you return." He bustled off into the work room, leaving Snape alone to await Harry's emergence, back in his old robes and cheerful as a puppy.

"Those robes are brilliant! I can't wait, oh, thank you," said Harry, braving Snape's disapproval to give him a tight hug, one that Snape returned with slightly less force.

"You're welcome, Harry," replied Snape, stroking Harry's hair. "What are friends for?"

Harry made a soft little noise and squeezed harder at that, and Snape allowed the contact for as long as Harry wanted to maintain it. After nearly a minute of just standing there in an embrace, Harry pulled away, looking a bit embarrassed. "What's next?" he asked, biting his lip. He went up on tiptoe and whispered, "We'll do stuff tonight, right?"

"Yes, love, tonight," promised Snape, amazed at Harry's continued enthusiasm for their couplings. "For now, I thought we might visit Phyllidia's Phials for some supplies before lunch."

Harry clearly wasn't very interested, but he capitulated anyway, allowing Snape to bundle them both back up in their scarves and cloaks and gloves, and even holding Snape's hand as they went back up to High Street and the more respectable shops. "We won't be long here," promised Snape as they went inside.

Harry relaxed a little once he entered the shop's cosy warmth, and Snape led him up to the counter. "How fresh is your nutria spleen?" he asked; it was a key ingredient to one of the potions he wanted to make for Harry, and his own stock was getting a bit old.

"Just got them in from America last week," said the witch, not bothering to simper at him, though she did lean down to Harry and say, "Anything for you, dear?"

"No, ma'am," said Harry, clearly determined to be on his best behaviour.

"I will have seven ounces of nutria spleens, then, if they are as fresh as you say, as well as two one-ounce phials of dragon's blood, and those pepping peppers you have hanging behind you," said Snape, getting out his purse.

"Will do!" she said cheerfully, gathering the things up with practised efficiency. "That'll be 37 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 3 Knuts," she said, wrapping it all up in a neat parcel.

Snape counted out the coinage carefully, though he had it to spare; Dumbledore made sure he was paid well for his efforts, and he'd never been profligate. "I expect the quality to live up to your usual," said Snape, turning to leave.

Harry waved, and got a wave in return, before trotting after Snape. "Is that stuff we'll use this afternoon?" he asked curiously, while Snape led him to Honeydukes.

"Some of it," said Snape. The dragon's blood was for another of Harry's potions, one he'd make himself tonight while he set the lad to revising or some other mundane task, as it was much more delicate than the nutrient potion they'd be making this afternoon with the spleens.

"Spleens sound gross," confided Harry. The disgust on his face dissolved into delight when he saw where they were stopping, and there was no hesitation at all as he headed into Honeydukes, which was as crowded as Phyllidia's had been empty.

"The results are worth enduring a bit of," Snape paused, amused, "gross-ness."

Harry giggled. "All right, I s'pose. So, what d'you like?" he asked, dragging Snape to the gaudy display of gift boxes.

Snape gave in to his own self-indulgent wants and plucked down the smallest of the boxes of the very expensive, absolutely wonderful To-Your-Taste Truffles. "These are my favourites," he said. "They change flavour depending on your mood, well, the filling does."

"Oh, brilliant!" said Harry, then he gave Snape a look. "Next size up, please," he said imperiously.

Snape chuckled, but didn't protest; he had no idea how much pocket money the boy had, especially considering that Harry wouldn't have anywhere to spend it after this trip unless Snape brought him back to Hogsmeade. "If you insist," he said, trading the small box for a larger one. "Pick out a few things for yourself, too," he said, though of course he was already planning to share his Truffles with Harry. Well, a few of them, anyway.

Harry grinned, "Of course," he said, then took the box from Snape's hands and disappeared into the crowds. Snape shook his head, but didn't bother worrying. He went to wait near the door for Harry, trusting that the boy would be safe in the familiar shop and already wondering what the first Truffle would taste like.

For some reason, his mind kept wandering back to Harry, and the pearly seed he'd yet to sample. He would have to remedy that when they got home, sucking away the boy's extra energy to calm them both for the afternoon's potions.

Those thoughts occupied his mind until Harry emerged from the crowd, grinning quite smugly, a bag dangling from one gloved fist. "All set!" he said, grabbing Snape's hand with his free one. "Lunch now?"

"Lunch now," agreed Snape. If the boy was willing to admit hunger, Snape was willing to put off his last errand until after they ate.

They made their way to the Three Broomsticks, which was just as bustling as the candy shop. Snape tucked them into his usual booth in the back, the little niche an oddity of the architecture that would afford them a bit of privacy. "Anything you want, my treat," said Snape, then he bit his lip in indecision. "Perhaps Dragon Cocoa?" he suggested, wanting steer Harry away from the mildly alcoholic Butterbeer.

"Ooh, yeah, brilliant!" said Harry, and Snape smiled to himself. He ordered two when Rosmerta came by, then let Harry get the disgustingly unhealthy fish and chips while he got a cottage pie for himself.

"You're going to have to start eating more vegetables if you want to grow up big and strong," said Snape, feeling like an idiot for mouthing such platitudes.

Harry giggled. "You're not my mum," he said, and Snape felt a small foot teasing up and down his shin as if to emphasise the very un-motherly aspects of their relationship.

"No," said Snape, reaching out to cup Harry's hand, glad they were in the shadows and away from the crowd, "but I do care for you."

Harry blushed bright red and looked down, but his hand clutched at Snape's like it was a lifeline. "Really?" he asked, eyes on the worn table. "You're not jus' sayin' that?"

"Really," said Snape. "Would I bother to feed and clothe and spoil you rotten if I didn't?"

Harry's head snapped up, and he regarded Snape with that shrewdness he sometimes exhibited, as though many things were suddenly becoming clear. "You're not... I mean... This isn't just a teacher thing? You really care if I get enough to eat, and I'm warm and stuff."

Snape nodded gravely, giving Harry's hand a squeeze. "I really care."

There was another long pause, then a grin broke out on Harry's face again. "Well, I suppose if you can learn to like me, I can learn to eat vegetables." He made a face and then added, "Not now, though."

Snape chuckled. "Dinner will be sufficiently soon," he agreed.

They were spared further negotiation when the cocoa showed up, little flames dancing on top and toasting the marshmallows to a nice golden crisp before going out one by one. "I take it this is a new treat for you?" asked Snape.

"Oh yeah, s'brilliant," said Harry, watching the last of his flames dwindle, making a brown spot on one of his marshmallows. "Can I try it now?"

"It's hot," warned Snape, taking a sip of his own. Fortunately Rosmerta had dealt with hundreds of burnt tongues in her time, and finally learned to serve it at a slightly more drinkable temperature than when Snape was a boy. He swallowed again reflexively when it was proven that she'd made up for the change by adding more chilis, giving the rich, thick chocolate a kick that was not to be ignored.

"Oh! It's hot-hot!" said Harry, eyes going a bit wide as the chilis made themselves known.

Snape couldn't help but laugh when two glasses of milk appeared on the table. "Small sip," he advised, taking a demonstrative sip of his own milk. When his mouth recovered, he explained, "It douses the heat a bit, so you can alternate and enjoy both."

Harry took a sip of the milk, sighing with relief as the peppery heat was washed away. "It's still brilliant, but I'm glad I have the milk," he confided in Snape before braving a second sip.

Snape smirked. "A bit like the healing salve this morning," he teased, taking a nice long draught of the stuff himself, now that he was prepared for the burn.

Harry's giggle blew bubbles in his milk, his obvious joy mitigating the twist of guilt that churned in Snape's guts. "A lot like, really, but this morning was better than the cocoa," he assured Snape.

Snape couldn't help but laugh along with him at that.

* * *

When they got back to the castle, Harry was flushed and happy and snuggled up in his new robes as though they were a stuffed animal he could wear. "Oh, these are the best ever!" he said for the fiftieth time as they sat down by the fire.

Snape smiled. "Good," he said, having used up all the other, more polite responses already. He tugged Harry into his lap and kissed him, hand straying up under the robes to find they boy's cock as ready as expected. "Shall I help you with this?" he asked, giving the tender balls a little squeeze.

"Ohhh, yes," said Harry, melting against him and letting his legs spread, clearly expecting another manual release.

Snape laid him out against the arm of the couch and slipped down to the floor, positioning himself between the splayed knees. "Good," he said again, much more smugly this time as he lifted the robes and worked open Harry's flies.

"What, oh!" said Harry, his question answered before he could ask it when Snape swallowed him whole.

Snape suckled at the smooth cock, tongue exploring its gentle curve. He brought one hand up to fondle Harry's bollocks, and the other slipped higher, stroking Harry's belly with proprietary fondness. He eased the tight foreskin down with his tongue and then teased around the small ripe cherry of a head, eyes falling shut and ears open to the soft cries and whimpers that Harry made as he sucked.

It took very little time for Harry to start thrusting, and shortly after he bucked up and came, small spurts that made a very tasty mouthful, to Snape's mind. He swallowed and kissed the tip, then said, "Delicious."

"Wow," said Harry, as dazed as Snape might have wanted. Snape tucked him gently back into his pants and trousers, then resumed their earlier cuddle.

"Feel like you can concentrate on potions now?" teased Snape gently, kissing him and wondering what he'd make of the lingering flavour of his own seed.

Harry cocked his head and licked his lips, and then his eyes went wide and he surged forward, kissing Snape hungrily, licking the taste of himself from Snape's mouth. "That's me!" he said before diving back in for another sample.

Snape held him close and kissed him for as long as he would allow, amazed once again at Harry's innocent eagerness for all the pleasure Snape could offer him. "You taste good," said Snape, once Harry had sufficiently confirmed this fact for himself.

Harry grinned. "I do, but I bet you taste better," he said slyly, hand finding Snape's erection and rubbing it knowingly.

Snape chuckled and kissed him. "Later, or else I won't have enough energy to make love tonight," he said, though in truth Harry made his blood surge like he was seventeen again.

Harry pouted for a moment, then contented himself with another of those deep, searching kisses. "I bet you could manage," he said, but he climbed off the couch anyway.

"Time to brew," said Snape, standing and holding his hand out, gratified when Harry took it without hesitation.

He led Harry to his private work room, which was connected to his office and his private store of potions ingredients. Once he unlocked the wards on the cupboard, he set Harry to retrieving and replacing jars of ingredients while he chopped, measured, ground and brewed.

"What's it for?" asked Harry, once it had been set to simmer and they were cleaning off his tools, Harry washing the bowls and Snape taking the knives.

"To make you grow up big and strong," said Snape, ruffling Harry's hair. "I'll be brewing one tonight to help keep you healthy, and another to help calm your tummy, in case the first two make you feel a bit off."

Harry made a face. "I think I'll need that one, I already feel a bit off," he said, rubbing his stomach.

Snape shoved down another flash of guilt and kissed Harry's hair. "Perhaps you'd like to nap while I start them?" he offered, wondering how the extra drain would affect Harry's normally exuberant energy levels.

Harry tilted his face up and claimed a more proper kiss, then nodded. "A nap sounds good," he said, though there was a shadow crossing his features. "Should I go up to the dorm?"

Snape shook his head, just as reluctant as his young lover to separate and risk something shattering their idyll. "You can nap in my bed, love," he said, putting the last of the dishes up to dry. "Come on, I'll tuck you in."

That seemed to have been the right thing to say, as a yawn and a smile warred on Harry's small features and his arms came up, clearly hoping to be carried. Snape obliged him gladly, kissing and cuddling until Harry was stripped down to his pants and tucked happily into the sheets. "I love how it's always warm here," said Harry sleepily, one small hand clinging to Snape's larger one. "I didn' know you could be warm."

"I'm only warm to those who bother to get past the cold, prickly parts," said Snape, kissing him and watching as sleep stole over his features, erasing whatever words had been trying to come out. He sat that way a few moments more, then got up and went to fulfil his responsibilities with a heart that seemed warmer than ever before, and certainly more content.

* * *

They spent their holidays together just like that, Harry basking in the warmth and attention, and Snape becoming more and more attached to the boy himself and not just the idea of him, or the life growing within his small body. Snape made as many references to starting a family as he could reasonably get away with, and by the time the students were due to return he could see the seed had been firmly planted in Harry's mind.

"I can still see you?" asked Harry, for the third time that evening, the last of their holiday together.

Snape set aside his reading for good and pulled Harry into his lap for a kiss. "Yes, love, you can still see me." He almost made a joke about Harry keeping his marks up, but he had a suspicion Harry might actually believe his affections would be denied for something so trivial as a bad homework assignment.

"But I can't sleep here," said Harry, sounding disappointed.

"Just on weekends," said Snape. He was fairly sure he could get away with that, if he was careful. "But I did get you something," he added, pulling out a big, light box that he'd hidden under the coffee table.

Snape could see the thoughts racing across Harry's face, delight and mistrust and worry. "I wasn't s'posed to get you anything else, was I?" Harry finally asked, one hand caressing the top of the box.

"You gave me yourself, Harry, which is a much greater gift," said Snape firmly. "Go on, it's just something small."

"Well," said Harry, reluctance melting away into an anticipatory grin, "all right." He pulled the lid off and gasped, plunging his hands into the soft folds of the blanket and then pulling it out and wrapping it all around him. "Oh, it's like the robes!" he declared happily as the warming charm took effect.

"Something to keep you warm at night when I'm not there to do so myself," said Snape, tugging boy, blanket and all back into his lap. The soft material was dyed a bright Christmas red, which would not be remarked upon in Gryffindor dorm the way some other colours might.

"It's brilliant, Severus, thank you," said Harry, emerging from his cocoon enough press his lips to Snape's. "It'll be like you're hugging me from here."

Snape gave Harry a squeeze, then nuzzled down into the depths of the blanket for another kiss. "That's just what I was hoping for."

* * *

The next day it was with mixed feelings that Snape released Harry back into the flood of returning students, watching him embrace his friends, Granger and the youngest of the Weasleys. It was good to see that Harry still smiled, but he found himself annoyingly jealous that not all of those smiles were for him anymore.

His classes were an interesting mix of his usual bad humour tempered by the occasional lapse whenever something reminded him of Harry. He found himself giving points to Gryffindors and even Hufflepuffs once in a while, and he made up for it by taking those points and more off for the slightest of slips. He knew his strange moods were being remarked upon, especially when it came to his suddenly gentle treatment of Harry, but he was unaccustomed to dealing with such soft and unpredictable emotions and couldn't seem to help himself.

Harry stayed after class that first day, shooing Hermione off with a smile that couldn't possibly have been more suspicious, his whole face lighting up as he turned back to Snape. "Are there more nutrient potions to brew?" asked Harry, sidling up to Snape. "It's only, I hate for you to do them by yourself."

Snape chuckled, waving his wand in a gesture that checked the room for stray students and locked the door before more could wander in. "There's other things I'd hate to do by myself," he said, sweeping Harry up into an embrace topped off with a warm, sweet kiss. "Are your classes done for the day?"

Harry made a face and sighed. "No, sir, I've got lunch now and then double Herbology."

"Well, then, perhaps after your adventure with plants you'll come down to join me for tea, a bath, and some brewing?" offered Snape. He'd get the boy back to his compatriots for dinner, which would give him plenty of time for homework and avoiding their questions.

Harry gave a little wriggle. "No time now?" he asked, his little cock poking into Snape's belly.

Snape chuckled. "I suppose I have time for an aperitif, if you're quick." He set Harry down on his desk, nearly moaning aloud at the flood of fantasies that came with the sight of it. "Just you, though, I can wait until later."

"All right," said Harry, sounding disappointed but not overly so -- he'd grown accustomed over their days together to being needier than his older lover, for which Snape was grateful.

Snape sat in his chair and spread Harry's thighs, regarding him a bit like a fine bottle of rare spirits just waiting to be uncorked. "Good lad," he praised, his voice a purr as he leaned in, long fingers making short work of Harry's robes and flies. He inhaled the sweet scent of aroused boy and then dove in for his first taste, a little lick across the cherry-ripe head. "Delicious," he murmured, before taking the whole length into his mouth, an easy fit at Harry's size.

"Oh, Sev'rus," said Harry, his hands occupied with holding him upright and unable to bury themselves in Snape's hair as was his wont. His hips rocked up as Snape's head bobbed down, and it was only a few short minutes before Snape was rewarded with a flood of bittersweet come.

Snape rose up and pressed a kiss to Harry's pink mouth, sharing the flavour with the boy.

"Mmm," said Harry, slouched there among the papers. "S'good."

"Very good," said Snape, hands redoing what they'd so recently undone until Harry was once more his neat self. "How have you been feeling? Any nausea or other side effects?"

"Nuh-uh, I'm good," said Harry, allowing himself to be lifted, kissed, and then set on his feet. "I haven't been as hungry as I usually am, but I think that's 'cos I'm full more," he added happily.

"Excellent," said Snape, pressing a final kiss to Harry's lips. "Off to lunch with you, then, I'll be up in a minute," he said, wand waved and door swinging open.

"Yessir," said Harry with a grin and a wink. He gathered his bag and scampered off, the very picture of a happy First Year who'd just had a visit with a favoured teacher.

The irony was not lost on Snape, who made sure his desk showed no signs of their activities before sealing up the room and heading up for his own lunch, now that his appetite had been whetted.

* * *

That encounter set the tone for the next few months, with Harry visiting whenever his desire grew too great, and spending many of his weekend nights in Snape's bed. He began to fill out more, muscles hardening and a layer of fat cushioning the prominent ribs, while his middle grew soft and slowly rounded out.

"Am I gonna get fat like Dudley?" asked Harry one day, standing naked in front of Snape's mirror and rubbing his little paunch.

Snape chuckled, rising up to join him, unselfconscious after all these weeks of closeness. "No, pet, you're just a little soft in the middle like boys should be at your age," he said, giving the round belly a rather more proprietary rub. He crouched down behind Harry so they were more level and allowed himself the luxury of cradling and petting the small bump, imagining the child that even now was growing hidden from the world, waiting to become something of himself, and something of this boy he'd grown so attached to.

"Promise?" asked Harry, turning his face up for reassurance.

Snape gave him that, and a kiss as well. "Promise, love. Your belly will grow a little this year, but I'm sure you'll flatten back out again when you get older." He felt another stab of guilt at the small deception, but Harry's grin of relief was balm enough.

"Good," said Harry, turning in his arms so they were facing one another, prick already on the rise once again.

Snape chuckled and allowed himself to be lured back to the bed for another round of the lovemaking to which, if he were honest, he had grown as addicted as Harry.

* * *

The weather was wet, rainy and cold for weeks, and Snape worried like a mother hen every time Harry went out in it. He brewed a special store of preventative Pepper-up to keep Harry healthy, though he had to caution only small sips once a day. It was far too early for the baby to be kicking, but he didn't want to think of what other complications an unwise choice of potions could cause. He even went so far as to persuade Madam Hooch to let him referee the February Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, which had taken a great deal of convincing indeed.

When game day dawned just as dreary as the rest, it was all Snape could do to keep from spilling the beans just to keep Harry inside. He chastised himself for becoming sentimental and foolish, but it didn't matter if it let him keep what they had wrought. He and Harry had already begun to form something of a partnership, and if it was one more instance of him caring for his young lover, well, he didn't think either of them truly minded.

"I'm getting big!" crowed Harry, toddling out of the bedroom in his Quidditch uniform, which fit much more snugly now than it had even a month ago. "I'll grow up tall and strong with all those potions you're giving me," he said, offering a kiss in thanks.

Snape tugged Harry into his lap for a rather more thorough expression of gratitude, and then held Harry close for a moment. "You'll be tall and strong at my side," he said softly.

Harry heard him anyway, tousled head shooting up with an expression of fierce joy. "Tall and strong so I can take care of you someday," he said, echoing Snape's earlier thoughts.

Snape kissed him until it was time to head up for breakfast, and the match that Snape could only hope would prove uneventful.

All too soon they were trudging out to the sodden pitch, brooms in hand and anticipatory grins on all the faces but his own.

Snape took his bad humour out on Gryffindor out of habit, appalled at the reckless way the Beaters knocked the bludgers so very close to their tiny-looking Seeker, though of course not a single one hit. He was distracted enough by the Weasley twins' antics that he barely noticed when a streak of red flew past him and down.

In a moment, it was all over -- Harry had caught the Snitch and ended the game, but he failed to pull out out of his dive fast enough, and was lying on the ground clutching a broken ankle. Madam Pomfrey was at the boy's side before Snape could even land his broom, and her startled expression was enough to tell him that the jig was well and truly up.

She opened her mouth to speak, when Snape interrupted. "Why don't we take this to the Infirmary?" said Snape pointedly, gesturing at the crowd gathered around them.

"I take it you know something about his... condition?" she asked, even as she began to levitate Harry through the onlookers toward the castle.

"Sev- erm, Professor Snape's been giving me nutrition potions and stuff," said Harry, looking confusedly from one to the other.

"I think that they may have had an unanticipated side effect," said Snape, allowing Harry to latch onto one of his hands. "But I have every confidence that Madam Pomfrey and I will take care of you."

"You had bloody well better," muttered Pomfrey under her breath, and it was all Snape could do to suppress a chuckle. They'd all be livid with him, of course, but they'd have to go along with his plan because the alternative was so much worse for Harry. Since Harry had initiated that first encounter in a way, Snape even had a thin veneer of legality to stand behind -- after all, once at Hogwarts wizards were considered of age for any number of things, though usually they got up to them with each other.

"You always take care of me, Severus," said Harry softly, his face gone white as some of the natural endorphins began to fade and the pain of his broken ankle hit him.

Pomfrey softened at that, and asked Snape almost civilly, "What potions is he taking?"

Snape listed out the regimen, then added at the end, "Of course the combination has been known to have this side effect, but I hadn't thought it would be a risk at Harry's stage of development."

"It shouldn't have been a risk!" said Pomfrey, glaring at him darkly. She, of course, knew the statement for the bald-faced lie it was, but she obviously wasn't ready to expose him just yet.

Snape suppressed another surge of triumph, then shrugged. "No rules have been broken, you may question us both if you like."

"You can bet I will," was all she said for the remainder of the trip, her concentration on Harry as they levitated him through the winding castle and into one of the infirmary beds.

* * *

It was the work of minutes to fix Harry's ankle, followed by a completely unnecessary amount of cosseting. Snape waited while Poppy gave Harry a very thorough examination, listening as she avoided his increasingly panicked questions until he couldn't stand it any longer.

He strode behind the curtain as though he had every right to be there and sat down on the small bed beside Harry, who was looking as upset as Snape had ever seen him, shivering in the inadequate hospital gown. Snape wrapped him in a fold of his robes and Harry snuggled close, his voice small as he asked one more time, "What's going on?"

Snape kissed his tousled hair, then looked him seriously in the eye and said, "There's been a side effect from your potions and our lovemaking that I didn't properly anticipate, but it's nothing bad," he said, making sure to add the last quickly and firmly. "I think it's rather wonderful, in fact."

He ignored Poppy's derisive snort.

"What was it? Am I gonna get sick?" asked Harry, confused more than afraid now that Snape had assured him it wasn't a disaster after all.

"You're going to be a father, Harry, and so will I," said Snape, hand going down to rub Harry's round little belly with all the tenderness he'd begun to feel for this boy, and their soon-to-be child. "I've made you pregnant."

Harry blinked, then cocked his head. "Boys can't be pregnant... But you said it was magic?"

"Accidental magic, but yes, only magic could have done this," said Snape. There was a loud noise as Poppy dropped the cup she'd given Harry his dose in, and Snape glared in her direction.

She snorted and chose discretion over valour, leaving the field and his prize to Snape. "I'll want a full list of his potions," she said over her shoulder as she left.

"So... So we're gonna really make a family, like you said?" asked Harry, showing more astuteness than Snape might've given him credit for.

"Yes, love, we're really going to make a family together," said Snape, pulling Harry into his lap and wrapping him close in the spell-warmed layers of his clothing, much like their first night together. He ignored the pang of guilt that brought; he was used to it by now.

Harry cuddled up without any hesitation, need for comfort far outweighing any self-consciousness that might have lingered. Snape held him and kissed his hair and sweet mouth, but didn't allow either of them to take it any further, knowing that they'd soon be inundated with visitors.

Dumbledore, predictably, arrived ahead of the horde. "I hear there is joyous news," he said, eyes twinkling cheerily, no sign of Poppy's disapproving attitude. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Headmaster," said Harry, peeking out from where he was cocooned in Snape's robes. "I'm happy that we're having a family, even if I'm awfully young."

Dumbledore looked surprised at that, but he recovered well enough. "I insist we hold the wedding here at school. Do you know when you're due yet?"

Snape smirked. "No earlier than late summer," he said. "We began our relationship over winter break."

"And he started me on my potions right away," added Harry earnestly. "Nutrition and other stuff that's helping me put on weight."

"I wasn't expecting this side effect, of course, but I will gladly step up and accept responsibility," said Snape. He paused, risking Dumbledore's anger to steal a kiss from the boy in his lap. "You will marry me, won't you, Harry?"

Harry's eyes went very wide indeed, and he nodded, speechless. He stared up at Snape for a long moment, then snuggled up even closer, clinging, Dumbledore momentarily forgotten. "We're gonna be a proper family," said Harry, voice muffled.

"And we'll love each other and our baby just like a good family does," whispered Snape, trying not to cringe at the thought of their audience hearing him utter such sticky sentimentality.

"Then this is excellent news indeed," said Dumbledore, face sharper now that Harry's attention was diverted. His voice was still jolly, but his eyes clearly threatened a future discussion that Snape was unlikely to enjoy.

Holding Harry's small form in his arms, Snape rather thought the prize would be worth the consequences.

* * *

"I was not aware that there was any way for a young wizard to become accidentally impregnated," said Dumbledore dryly, waving his wand so the virulently chartreuse teapot began to pour into the clashing lime-green teacups. Snape hated that tea set, which never seemed to make an appearance except when he was being dressed down for something.

Snape smirked. "I doubt that it would do anyone any good, least of all Harry, for him to discover that he was tricked, seduced and impregnated," said Snape. "It would be cruel to leave the boy to raise a child by himself when all he wants is a proper family of his own."

Dumbledore gave him a sharp look. "And how did you discover this wish of Harry's?" he asked, handing Snape his tea, made with far too much sugar for Snape's taste, as the Headmaster well knew.

"I saw him talking with his dead family in the Mirror of Erised," replied Snape. "He hasn't gone back since we began our relationship."

That, at least, surprised Dumbledore long enough to derail whatever lecture he'd been working up to. "Harry has chosen a life with you over the facsimile of his heart's desire," he said thoughtfully. "And you planned to marry him all along?"

Snape sniffed primly. "Of course. I wouldn't go to all the trouble of fathering a child just to abandon it, though I had hoped it would stay a secret just a little longer."

Dumbledore laughed at that. "He'd have been found out eventually, he does still sleep in the dorms most of the time."

Clearly, the Headmaster had been checking up on them since that afternoon. Probably the house elves, who knew perfectly well what Snape and Harry had been up to, but had chosen to keep their secret until asked directly about it by their true master. "He'll sleep with me more, now that there's no need for subterfuge. He finds it too cold in the castle."

"As you always did," said Dumbledore, far too discerning for Snape's comfort. "It seems you have made a good match for yourself."

"And for Harry, unexpected though that may be," said Snape, just a little defensive. He'd never expected to love the boy, but now that he did, he had no intention of letting anyone believe it had ever been otherwise. "He is a very loveable young man, in the right circumstances."

"I don't think I wish to know what those are," said Dumbledore, waving his hand dismissively.

Snape was amused to find his next sip of tea devoid of the offensive sweetness. "Some details are not up for discussion, regardless," he replied.

"If I had not seen it with my own eyes, I'm not sure I'd believe you were treating him well enough to allow you to demur," said Dumbeldore, with just an edge of danger to his tone, "but it is clear from the way Harry dotes upon you that you're doing something right with him."

Snape smirked, but refrained from comment.

* * *

The entire school had of course heard about Potter's predicament by the time Snape emerged from Dumbledore's office, and he met all the looks with his usual smug smirk. He headed for his office, intending to Floo to Diagon Alley for a modest set of wedding rings, when he was waylaid by a pair of his lover's cohorts.

"You're the reason why Harry's been staying out nights, then?" said the youngest Weasley, sounding bewildered more than anything.

"He's been taking advantage of Harry!" corrected Granger shrilly.

"Muggle thinking," said Snape dismissively, though he allowed them to follow him into his office. "Harry has received care, attention and affection from me, as well as physical pleasure, a potions regimen for his health, and even some tutoring. In return, he has given me affection and pleasure, and will soon give me a child."

"He's just a child himself!" insisted Granger. "It's criminal!"

"No, it's not," interrupted Weasley. "It's only illegal if he's doing it for better marks in Potions. Otherwise, Harry's just got to be consenting, and from what I saw, he consents all over the place."

Snape laughed. "You seem remarkably sanguine about this development, Mr. Weasley, perhaps I underestimated you."

Weasley shrugged. "Harry smiles more since Christmas hols."

"How can you be okay with this?" said Hermione, rounding on Weasley. "Harry's being taken advantage of by a teacher!"

"I doubt my fiancee would agree with your choice of words," said Snape, just to watch the shock on her face.

"F-fiancee?" she squeaked.

Snape smirked. "Harry has accepted my proposal of marriage, so that we may raise our child, and likely eventual children, in proper wedded bliss. I assure you, I intend to do everything in my power to assure Harry has a happy life from now on, as his happiness will directly affect my own."

"Slytherin," said Weasley with a touch of distaste, "but sensible."

"Precisely." Snape checked the clock. "Now, if you will excuse me, it is time I bought my fiancee a wedding ring."

Granger seemed to have run completely out of steam, and she allowed Weasley to lead her away, looking quite confused indeed. Snape locked his office and took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, letting the brief, cold walk to the jeweller fortify his spirits for the bargaining session ahead.

* * *

When Snape returned from his errand, he was annoyed to find Miss Granger lurking outside his office. "We have already-" he began.

"I looked it up," she interrupted.

Snape rolled his eyes, but he stepped back to let her in. "Just what is it you think you've figured out?" he asked, letting his annoyance and impatience show. It would be dinner soon, and he wanted to find Harry before then.

"I looked everywhere in the library, but the only way Harry could've become... like he is, is if you gave him Fertilis Fidelis. And you're too good at potions to have done that by accident," she said, arms crossed over her chest.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "And if I had done such a thing, what would you do about it? Tell Harry, and take away the father of his child, his fiancee, and the only family he's ever had a chance at?"

Her brows knit; clearly, the little chit hadn't considered the consequences of her research fully. "He deserves to know," she insisted.

"He deserves a family who cares for him, regardless of how that family came about. He deserves to have a husband who will help him raise his child, rather than leaving the baby in the care of people who treated Harry himself so poorly. He deserves to be loved," said Snape, the last slipping out before he could hold it back.

Granger's eyes widened. "You'd do this to him, and call it love?" she said angrily.

"I never said I loved him when I did it," said Snape evenly. "In fact, I never said I did it at all." He looked down, carefully straightening the quill and ink bottle on his desk. "But I do love him now, and I will love our child."

"Then how can you keep lying to him?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "People lie to each other every day in a hundred small ways, to make each other happier, to make themselves look better, to mask an unfavourable opinion. Harry still thinks he can convince me he likes beets, and I let him think so because I know he needs the nutrition, but it doesn't make either thing the truth. Truth, Miss Granger, is highly overrated."

The stubborn set of her chin was slowly softening, though it hardened a bit again at the last. "How should I know that it's the truth about the other stuff?" she asked.

She was astute, even if she did have the black-and-white worldview of the young. And Gryffindor. "You know that Harry would be devastated by your little theory, don't you?"

"Y-yes, I suppose that's... But it's not the point!" She was angry now, but it was the anger that was all that was left over after her carefully constructed argument had come apart, leaving her with nothing but stubbornness.

"I'm afraid it is the only point that matters," said Snape, standing up straight. "Now, if you excuse me, I have left my fiancee alone far too long as it is."

She started to deflate again in the face of his confidence, and Snape hid his profound relief. "You're really marrying him?"

"In view of the entire school," said Snape. "I'm sure he'll ask you to be an attendant, so you'll have a front row seat."

"If you're mean to him, I'm going to tell," she said, arms across her chest again.

Snape let out a chuckle. "Perhaps we'll make a Slytherin of you yet."

* * *

It was a very pleasant surprise indeed when Snape returned to his quarters to find Harry curled up on the couch, half asleep in his cocoon of spell-warmed blankets. "How long have you been waiting, love? How are you feeling?" asked Snape, sitting and scooping Harry into his lap, blankets and all.

"My ankle's fine, but my tummy feels weird after Madam Pomfrey poked me," said Harry, sounding sleepy and sulky. "You don't mind I came back here?"

"I'm very glad to see you here, Harry, I'd have come back sooner if I'd known," Snape reassured him. "I was out getting something for us."

"Presents?" asked Harry, head poking properly out of the blankets. He stole a kiss, and then an arm appeared, the blankets unravelling enough to reveal that Harry was back in his proper school robes.

"Of a sort," said Snape. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the box, in which were nestled two simple gold bands, one much smaller than the other. "Engagement rings, for both of us."

"Oh!" said Harry, blushing and looking very pleased and just a little sly. "Now everyone'll know you're mine."

Snape chuckled, as he'd been thinking it was rather the other way around. "They'll know we're each other's," he said, pulling the smaller ring out of the box and fitting it on Harry's finger, where it adjusted itself to Harry's size.

"It's nice," said Harry, looking at his hand and admiring the shine in the candlelight. "Is it real gold?"

"It's real gold," said Snape, knowing Harry was unaccustomed to such luxuries, not trying to doubt him or his gift. "Want to put mine on?"

"Ooh, yes!" Harry grinned and grabbed the other ring, fumbling a little as he slid it onto Snape's long finger. "Brilliant."

Snape kissed him, slow and sweet and full of every bit of affection Snape had learned to feel for Harry, and for the life inside him. "Shall we celebrate?"

"In bed celebrate?" asked Harry, wriggling sensually, his spirits clearly recovered. "You can even poke me first, if you want to."

Snape laughed. "I'll leave the poking to Poppy," he said, standing up with Harry bundled in his arms. "I just want to make love to my fiancee."

"Good," said Harry, appearing quite satisfied indeed with that answer.

Snape laid him down on the bed and proceeded to divest him of his encumbering cloth one layer at a time, first the blankets, then his school robes, the clothing beneath, and finally his pants and socks, until Harry was naked and grinning and tucked into bed. Snape made much shorter work of his own clothing and slipped in next to his young lover, pulling him close for another kiss, this one rather hotter than the last.

"Are you really okay with it?" asked Harry, after a moment. Harry's green eyes were wide and unsure, a look Snape hadn't seen much of since classes had started up again, and it made something in his chest ache to see it now.

"I am happy, Harry, more than happy to know that I'll get to keep you, and that together we'll make a family worth being part of," said Snape, letting himself gently rub Harry's belly, feeling the gentle rise where once it had been hollow. "Are you okay with it?"

Harry smiled up at him, shifting so they could comfortably kiss with Snape's hand right where it was. "It's a little weird, bein' a mom or whatever, but I like that it'll be us together having a baby, and we'll both love her."

"Her?" asked Snape, raising one eyebrow.

"Her," said Harry definitively.

"We'll both love her," repeated Snape, with conviction, and the he added, "and each other."

The kiss that followed was ample reward all on its own, hot and sweet and loving. Harry had gained skill in the past few weeks to go with his enthusiasm, and Snape curled his longer body around Harry's short frame, cradling their future protectively, possessively close. Harry let out a happy little murmur and snuggled even closer, shifting so that he could rub against parts of Snape's anatomy he knew to be sensitive. His fingers tweaked a nipple, hip brushed against Snape's cock, even his toes found one bony ankle to tease.

"You're getting far too good at getting what you want from me," said Snape, his voice warm and wry.

Harry grinned. "I'm just lucky you want it just as much as I do," he said, though he was clearly pleased by the compliment.

"That, too," agreed Snape, kissing him again. He let his own hand wander, though it kept coming back to the soft swell of stomach after its visits to Harry's other parts. Harry didn't seem to mind, preferring that touch to almost all others, except perhaps when Snape finally let his fingers wander down and back.

Harry's legs spread wantonly wide, then, and things took on a more urgent pace. Snape found the lubricant and used it liberally, then sat back against the pillows and pulled Harry into his lap and onto his impatient cock.

"Oh, it's always so, so good!" said Harry, hips shifting to get every last centimetre inside him. "Will it still feel as good when I'm bigger?" he asked innocently.

Snape shoved away the twinge of guilt that followed, kissing Harry to reassure them both. "Of course it will, love," he said, and then he grinned wickedly and added, "If not, I can always enlarge my equipment to match."

Harry laughed at that, the joyful innocence washing away Snape's remorse. "I'll hold you to that!" he exclaimed, and then he bounced happily and all thoughts of the future were eclipsed by the pleasure of the present.

Snape caught his hips and smoothed out their rhythm into something they could both sustain, wanting to treasure this first night together with as much truth between them as they could afford to enjoy. Harry purred and rocked in Snape's lap, legs wrapping around Snape's hips and arms going around his neck, and Snape whispered sweet words just to watch Harry's face glow brighter.

"Oh, Sev'rus, love you," gasped Harry, picking up the pace when it began to be too much.

"As I love you," said Snape, moving with him, one hand still supporting the slim hips while the other hand found his prick and began to stroke.

No more coherent words passed between them, though they both gasped out things that might have wanted to be names or declarations or pleas. Harry braced his feet against the bed and used the leverage to ride Snape's cock, head thrown wantonly back, inviting Snape's mouth to explore his throat as they both worked their way toward climax.

It was Harry, predictably, who broke first, shuddering his way through a glorious release, clinging tightly as the pleasure took him. "Now, now you," he gasped when he was done, kissing Snape hard and redoubling his efforts.

It was a matter of moments before Snape's control broke, and he spilled himself into his young lover.

Harry curled happily into Snape's embrace, making contented little sounds as Snape shifted them to a slightly more comfortable position. "That was brilliant, Severus," he said, cheerful despite the languor stealing over them both.

"It was, wasn't it?" said Snape, kissing the tip of Harry's nose. "Do you know what the best part was?"

"I thought it was when you did that thing with your hips there at the end," said Harry.

Snape chuckled. "I thought it was knowing that we won't have to hide anymore, and that soon we'll be a proper family."

Harry yawned, then stuck out his tongue. "Well, if you're going to get all mushy on me," he teased.

Snape snagged a cloth and cleaned them up, then tucked them under the covers, though they'd have to dress for dinner soon enough. "I thought you liked a bit of mush now and again," said Snape, nibbling on one earlobe.

Harry giggled. "I s'pose it's all right, now and then."

Snape gave them both a few moments to enjoy the postcoital bliss in silence before he said softly, "I should tell you I have been very soundly lectured today on your behalf by quite a surprising number of champions."

Harry looked up, surprise chasing away the sleepiness that had been threatening. "Really? Like who?"

"Well, Madam Pomfrey for one," Snape said with a chuckle. "Followed by the Headmaster, and your two cohorts, Granger and Weasley. The youngest one, that is, though I expect the older one will eventually attempt to corner me for reassurances. He seems the type."

"All of them? Even Ron?" asked Harry wonderingly.

"All of them. So you'd best have Weas- Ron and Hermione down here for tea this weekend, so they can inspect the provisions I've made for you," said Snape, tickling Harry gently.

Harry's laugh was as much delight as ticklishness, and he hugged Snape close. "You take good care of me, and now I can tell people about it," he said. "I'm glad."

Snape kissed Harry's hair and whispered, "I'm glad, too." Snape allowed himself a few more moments of holding his husband-to-be before sighing and kissing him one more time. "Come on, love, we've got to get you up to dinner or they'll think I've done horrible things to you."

Harry sighed, but he allowed himself to be coaxed from the bed and into his clothes. "They'll think that anyway," he protested feebly. "They always do."

"Then you can get the best revenge by living happily despite them," said Snape.

Harry laughed, and Snape led him up to the Great Hall with the strange feeling that he might manage just that himself.

* * *

The Hall fell silent when they entered, Snape's arm around Harry's shoulders and Harry grinning at whatever it was they'd been talking about, the topic forgotten as they faced the mostly-hostile crowd.

Snape straightened up and reminded himself he was getting everything he wanted, and led Harry to the Gryffindor table. "Will you be by to sleep tonight?" he asked casually, leaning down to give Harry a goodbye kiss.

Harry kissed back and his grin widened. "Yeah, I might study in the library a bit first, but I'll be there."

Snape nodded. "I'll be marking. You know the password." He swept off to the head table, a smug expression creeping onto his features. He could tell from the expressions of his fellow teachers that they were each and every one of them aware of what he had done, and equally aware that they had to let him get away with it, for Harry's sake. "Minerva, how are you this evening?" he asked, sliding into the seat beside her.

She glared.

He smirked, and it was just too much. "How could you?" she hissed, quiet enough that the students wouldn't be able to hear, though Snape had no doubt they were correctly inferring the nature of the conversation from their seats. Most eyes were on him, though some, especially the Gryffindors, were paying more attention to Harry.

"I am giving Harry the one thing he longs for the most, a loving and happy family. How could I not?" replied Snape, his words and tone utterly confident, betraying none of the lingering guilt he felt for manipulating his young husband-to-be into the situation.

She harrumphed and turned away, ostensibly to serve herself from one of the platters at the table. Snape set the self-satisfied expression firmly on his face and did the same, amused to note that several of his favourites were within easy reach. Apparently the house elves, at least, approved of the way things were working out.

Snape watched fondly as Harry's friends plied him with food and good cheer, making it very clear to any outsider that Gryffindor was ready to stand with their own, even if their own had been knocked up by an unpopular Professor. He found himself toying with the simple gold ring, and he resolved to invite Harry's friends to help plan the wedding. That way they would feel more complicit in the whole affair, and give them a feeling of overseeing Snape's treatment of Harry before their union was irrevocable.

Snape was startled out of his reverie by a sharp poke to his side, and he turned back to Minerva with one eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"You'd better take care of him," she said fiercely. "I won't stand for you abusing one of my own."

"Can you honestly tell me you haven't seen how happy he's been since the holidays?" asked Snape, gesturing to where Harry was giggling in the midst of his friends.

"That is the only reason I haven't roasted your bollocks on a spit already," she said, managing to sound prim and threatening at the same time.

Snape laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. Harry and I are both quite fond of my bollocks just as they are."

He spent the rest of the meal enjoying the memory of her affronted look, as well as the peaceful, if icy, silence that followed.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that his peace was broken. Snape and Harry spent Sunday morning together, eating breakfast in the privacy of Snape's rooms, and even lunch in the Great Hall wasn't too bad, since Minerva wasn't speaking to him. No, the final straw was the invasion -- albiet at his suggestion -- of his quarters by Harry's friends.

"You're really knocked up!" said Weasley, upon seeing Harry for the first time in well-fitting clothes without the concealing charm. "Wow, even mum didn't start until she was out of school."

Harry blushed and laughed. "I didn't plan to start now, but I don't mind that I have. Is that weird?" he said, leading them into Snape's quarters.

Granger was more curious about the rooms than Harry's condition, having read up on it thoroughly in order to chastise Snape yesterday. "It's really warm in here," she said finally, pushing up the sleeves of her jumper.

"Harry and I both get cold easily," said Snape, unfolding himself from where he'd been reading by the fire. "His robes have warming charms on them, but I have chosen to keep it warmer in here so he can be comfortable even in his pyjamas."

"It's brilliant," said Harry with a grin. "He even has a bunch of charmed blankets. He gave me the one on my bed in the dorms, too, so I'd be warm even when I wasn't here."

Weasley seemed startled at the idea that Snape would do much of anything for Harry's welfare, let alone go so far as to change the temperature in his quarters. "You mean that red one you're always curled up in?" he asked.

Snape smiled to himself at the thought of it, Harry curling inside the warmth of his lover's regard under all their noses, and none of them the wiser.

"Yep," said Harry. "It's nice, finally being warm most of the time."

Snape busied himself expanding their little table to seat four and conjuring another pair of chairs, giving Harry and his friends the illusion of privacy without leaving them unsupervised in his quarters.

Granger have Harry the expected hug. "I'm glad you're h-happy," she said, and Snape could feel her glare from across the room.

He smirked.

"So, are you gonna have more, d'you think?" asked Weasley.

Harry nodded. "Oh, yeah, though I think maybe we should wait until school's over, if Severus can figure out a different set of potions for me."

"You are healthy enough now that, once you've recovered from the birth, we should be able to eliminate most of your regimen," said Snape, coming over to stroke Harry's hair. "Are you all ready for tea?"

There was a chorus of assent, and they moved to the table, now laden with food. Snape poured the tea for everyone, pleased to see that the house elves had made an effort to give them a meal fancier than anything they were likely getting upstairs. "You take milk, no sugar, correct?" he asked Granger.

She blinked, startled, then nodded and accepted the cup he passed her as though the idea that he might know her preferences was completely foreign.

Snape held in his smirk with effort this time, instead politely turning to Weasley. "Three sugars for you, and lemon today?"

"Yeah, you've got the good lemons," said Weasley agreeably. He appeared to have come to terms with Harry's new status overnight, which seemed unusually tolerant of him.

Snape handed him his cup, then made up Harry's and finally his own. "Please, serve yourselves whatever food appeals," he encouraged, pleased to see that they all allowed Harry first choice, though Weasley got a glare from Granger before he complied.

"If you were to want another child before you leave school, fourth year would be best, before the work of OWLs and NEWTs begins in earnest," said Snape calmly.

Granger nearly spat her tea on them.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense, and the oldest wouldn't be so far ahead of the rest that way," said Harry with a grin that told Snape he was fully aware of what Snape was doing, and thought it was funny. "What d'you think, Ron? Aren't Bill and Charlie a bit older than the rest of you?"

"Not too much, just a couple of years. Don't tell Percy, but I do like having my brothers here while I am, most of the time, anyway," said Weasley. "Not sure I'd want Mum and Dad living here, though."

Snape chuckled. "I expect that, once Harry has left school, I will seek other opportunities that don't take me away from home for most of the year."

"Really?" said Harry, grinning. "I knew you'd be a good husband." He turned up his face in a very familiar gesture, and Snape gave in and bestowed him with a chaste kiss.

"Really," said Snape. He allowed himself to enjoy the shock, fascination and disgust on their faces, then kissed Harry again, just because he could. "You'll be just as good a husband, and father."

"Will we both be fathers, then, even though I'm kinda the mum?" asked Harry.

It was Granger who answered this one. "Traditionally, you'd both be referred to as the fathers, just as two witches would both be the mothers, should they choose to magically enable conception," she said, obviously quoting from some book or another.

"Neat," said Harry. Snape hid his amusement at Harry's simple derailing of her diatribe. "Does everyone have enough tea?" he asked instead, and they all took that as their cue to begin eating.

Harry was the first to speak up wanting a refill, and Snape was careful to treat him as he would were his friends not here, though Harry wouldn't be allowed to climb into Snape's lap for a very special sort of pudding until they were gone. The conversation turned to more mundane things, but it kept swirling back to Snape's relationship with Harry, and the future no one had expected.

"I'm not sure I understand why it's not considered unethical by wizarding standards," said Granger, when they were all done eating and just sipping tea around the table, "but I guess it makes you happy, Harry."

Harry beamed, and even Weasley had to return the smile. "I am happy, Hermione, I love him and he loves me and we don't do anything bad."

"That's just so, Harry," said Snape quite firmly. "Everything we do together is a natural result of our affection for one another." He gave Granger a look that boded ill for any suggestion otherwise, and then gave Harry another sweet kiss. "Do you have any homework tonight?" he asked, indicating the subject was closed.

"I've got my Potions essay," said Weasley, not even trying to sound enthused.

"Mine's done," said Harry, "but I still have History." He gave Snape the sweet look that they both knew by now would get Harry whatever he wanted, within certain limits, and asked sweetly, "Can they stay if we're quiet?"

"For an hour or two, yes, but no marathon late-night revising," said Snape. "You need your rest."

"Yes, sir," said Harry in a singsong voice, echoed by Granger and Weasley. "I'll come with you guys to get books, I wanna make sure the house elves moved all my stuff, anyway."

They headed for the door and Snape stole a last kiss before sending them off, filled with a mixture of affection and foreboding. He had a feeling his quarters would never again be the haven of peace and quiet he was used to -- and that he was besotted enough not to mind.

* * *

Things proceeded much the same way for the next few weeks. Snape was affectionate in public, Harry was happy as a clam, Harry's friends slowly warmed to the relationship and everyone else looked horrified. Snape enjoyed every minute of it, especially having Harry in his bed nearly every night with everyone knowing what they were up to and unable to do a single thing about it.

The only fly in the ointment was the preparation for their upcoming wedding.

"Why can't we have a private ceremony?" asked Snape for the third time that evening.

"All of the school wants to see Harry happily wed," replied Dumbledore, just as he had the previous two times.

Harry was over in a corner of Dumbledore's office being fussed over by the tailor who had come in especially for the occasion. "Harry does seem to be enjoying the idea," said Snape. He wasn't looking forward to his own turn with the tailor, but Harry seemed delighted at the attention.

"The house elves will take care of the feast, Severus, we just need to decide a few more things," said Dumbledore, gesturing to the glossy issues of Which Witch Wedding spread out before them. "Primarily the cake, and the vows."

"Something tasteful," said Snape, imagining the sort of orange and purple monstrosity that might occur were he to leave this particular choice up to the Headmaster, or the house elves. He flipped through the magazine in front of him (Special All-Cake Issue!) and came to rest on a very simple tiered cake in white with designs piped on in a shimmery pearl icing. "This, perhaps."

"Do we get little people on top?" asked Harry, restored to his school robes.

Snape kissed him, one eye open to watch Dumbledore twitch, then pulled Harry into his lap. "We could, it's easy enough to conjure simulacra of ourselves," said Snape. "What do you think of this cake?"

"It's pretty, but kinda boring," said Harry. He began to flip through the magazine, landing on another page with a cake done all in gold, with silver filigree piping. "What about this?"

"Gaudy," said Snape, sighing when he saw Harry's face start to fall, "but acceptable. The symbolism is unmistakable, anyway."

"Thank you!" said Harry happily, squirming around until he could hug Snape properly, and get a few kisses of his own. "We'll make sure it's a good flavour, too."

Snape gave him one more kiss before regretfully returning Harry to his feet. "You discuss that with the Headmaster, and I will go get fitted into my wedding robes."

"Yes, Severus," said Harry in a singsong voice, demanding one more kiss before giving Snape over to the clutches of the tailor.

* * *

Invitations were another matter that had to be handled; the whole student body would attend, of course, but there were others who would demand to be included. Harry was content to let Snape handle the guest list with Granger and the Headmaster, only concerning himself with the design of the invitations.

There was one invitation in particular that Snape chose to deliver himself -- the Dursleys.

Snape knocked on the door, having slipped out during a free period one afternoon before the holidays, invitation in hand and a smirk on his face.

The door opened a crack. "I won't have your kind here, go away," said Petunia sharply.

"I'll only stand here where all your neighbours can see until you let me in," said Snape, crossing his arms over his chest. "Perhaps I should conjure more colourful attire to make sure they don't miss me?"

"Fine," she said, stepping back, "but don't touch anything."

"As if I'd have any interest in your Muggle things," said Snape derisively. Harry's influence had mellowed him at school somewhat, and he found himself enjoying the chance to loose his vitriol on a deserving target. "I have come to discuss your nephew with you."

"What else?" she said. They ended up in the kitchen, which was a sterile and cheerless sort of room, despite the sunshine streaming in through the windows. "What's he done now?"

Snape smirked, and held out the invitation. "I do not expect you to attend, but it is expected I would invite Harry's only living relatives to his wedding. He will leave your care for good, and become my husband and consort."

"W-what?" she said, leaning against the counter and turning first pale, then feverishly red. "You, you're, you... Freak! Pervert! How dare you..."

"Love him, as you have not?" said Snape, eyebrow going up. "Take him gladly into my home, provide him with all the things you did not, such as clothing which fits, food in plenty, and a warm bed to sleep in?"

She sputtered, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as she attempted to process it. "He's never to come back here, you understand, never!"

"As if he would want to," said Snape. " _Accio_ Harry's things!" A door somewhere banged open, and a few items came flying to him, a meagre bounty indeed for ten years of childhood wasted in this place. "He is no longer your burden, and I expect you never to contact him again."

"As if I would want to," Petunia shot back, showing a small measure of her sister's spirit.

"As you say," said Snape. He bowed his head and Apparated away, smirking to think of the talk it would cause, that she'd let in a strange man in that afternoon whom no one would see leave. As he walked up the lane toward the castle, he allowed himself to savour the joy of doing what Harry would not, and telling off his dreadful aunt.

Perhaps as a wedding present to Harry, Snape would offer to send them a cursed letter that would give the whole family hives.

* * *

Despite the combined influences of an 11-year-old boy, the eccentric Headmaster, and a hundred house elves, the wedding ended up a reasonably tasteful affair. The golden Hogwarts dishware complimented the silver filigree embroidery on the white tablecloths, the cake glowed softly in the candlelight without seeming too flashy, and Harry looked absolutely radiant in his white and gold robes. Snape wore black and silver, a dark shadow to complement Harry's lively glow, and the attendants wore deep wine on Harry's side, and forest green on Snape's.

Harry had chosen Weasley and Granger, of course, and Snape asked Albus and Minerva to stand with him, while a senior member of the Wizengamot officiated.

"It's like the holidays," said Harry, peeking out at the hall, waiting for the procession to start.

"You wanted red and green," said Snape dryly.

Harry giggled. "Not like that, I mean the way it's all glowing and there'll be a feast and everyone's smiling. It's like a holiday, just for us."

Snape didn't bother to point out that many of the smiles were strained, or that the students were just happy to have an excuse for a feast. "It is," he agreed instead, kissing Harry. "I have to go, you know what to do?"

"I know, just like we practised," said Harry impatiently. "Go on, I wanna be married!"

Snape laughed, and so it was with a smile on his lips that he slipped around to the side door and emerged onto the dais to stand next to the officiant, who looked as though he'd swallowed something very sour and unpleasant. Snape's smile widened.

Music started up, and soon the four Attendants were ranged with him, and all eyes were turned toward the door, waiting for Harry.

Snape felt his chest tighten when the doors opened again and Harry stepped through, and promised silently that he'd make sure that their family was nothing like his own, or Harry's. Then he promised it aloud, saying his vows with a ringing sincerity that left surprise on the faces of the audience, though Harry's expression held only trust and love. After all, he'd been secure in Snape's love for him from the very start.

In some ways, he was smarter than Snape about these things.

Their kiss was passionate enough to get a gasp from the audience, Harry melting shamelessly into Snape's arms for long moments. "I love you," whispered Harry as they pulled apart.

Snape winked and whispered in his ear, "I love you, too, and I'll love you more if we don't linger too long at the reception."

Harry laughed delightedly, and the band struck up the recessional. They signed the paperwork in the hallway outside, and then it was official -- Harry was his, and no one could take him away.

"You'll dance at least once with me, won't you, Severus?" asked Harry, while they waited to make their second entrance.

"Of course, I didn't put up with all those lessons for nothing," teased Snape, though in truth he'd enjoyed it, especially since they usually ended with another sort of dancing entirely. "We'll eat, dance a few times, cut the cake, and then vanish on our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" asked Harry, eyes lighting up.

Snape grinned as the doors opened, tucking Harry's hand into the crook of his arm. "It won't be much, just until the end of Easter hols, but yes, love. I wouldn't deny you your honeymoon."

They walked up front at a pace designed to give every single person there a good view of their beloved boy hero now the consort of a notorious spy, Harry looking happy as could be and Snape more smug than ever. They stayed that way through eating and dancing, and Snape even smiled indulgently when Harry insisted on feeding him a bite of their magnificent wedding cake, getting gold dust all over his lips. Snape dipped Harry back, and then passed the precious metal along with a deep, passionate kiss.

After that display, no one even tried to stop them when Snape whisked Harry away to begin their week of more private celebration.

"Now," said Snape, lifting Harry up like a proper bride once they were down in the dungeons where no one would see, "did you want to take the Portkey to our destination and make love there, or make love here and then take the Portkey?"

"Can't we make love here, go there and then make love again?" asked Harry, grinning.

Snape laughed and kissed him. "As you wish it, so shall it be done," he said, an echo of the words the officiant had said over them just a few hours ago. The door to Snape's quarters opened obligingly for them, and he was amused to see the bed had been draped in white silk for the occasion.

"Oh, it's pretty!" said Harry, clearly more charmed than Snape by house elf mischief.

"There are white rose petals on the bed," said Snape bemusedly. Then he shrugged and laid Harry down on top of them, robes and all.

Harry pulled Snape down for kisses, small hands fumbling at the complex fastenings of Snape's clothing. "These are worse than your regular ones!" he complained, making a little noise of frustration.

"But I have a solution," teased Snape, stepping back and Banishing first his own, then Harry's outer garments to the wardrobe, where they would be cleaned and preserved. "Oh, now that is nice."

Robes gone, Harry was wearing a pair of white silk knickers with frilly edges and a little bow right in the middle, perched over the wet spot where Harry's cock strained against the fabric. Harry's belly was round above it, the skin taut but mark-free thanks to the potions Snape rubbed into the skin every night, and Harry smoothed a hand down over the bump of it self-consciously. "D'you like them?" he asked shyly, plucking at the elastic. "I like the back," he added, rolling over to reveal the half-dozen rows of ruffles decorating his pert bum.

"They're nearly as adorable as my husband," said Snape. He was wearing the black silk pants Harry had chosen for him, but he quickly slipped them off before curling up behind Harry, his cock burying itself eagerly in the silky frills as he wrapped himself around Harry. "Very nice indeed."

Harry twisted around for kisses, arm coming up to cup Snape's face while Snape's hand slipped down to cradle Harry's belly protectively. "I liked yours, too, but I like you better like this," admitted Harry, ruffled bum rubbing back against Snape.

"Mmmm, I like us both like this," said Snape, kissing him again and again. Even though it was nothing more than they'd done many other nights, it felt different knowing that Harry was his, willingly, legally and permanently. "I like that you're mine." He rocked his hips along with Harry's, just enjoying the unique sensations of silk against his cock, and his husband in his arms.

"I'll like it better when you're doing that inside me," said Harry, though he made no move to strip off the knickers. "It's better, now that we're married, isn't it?" he asked innocently.

Snape kissed him hungrily, slipping his hand down into the pants and stroking Harry's cock. "It's better," he agreed. "It reminds me a little of our first time, there on the couch," he said.

Harry laughed delightedly, hips rocking between Snape's touches, from cock to hand and back again. "I couldn't believe it was okay to want you to touch me," he said between kisses. "It's hard to believe we're married now, I mean, that it's officially okay."

"It's always been good, though, once we let it," said Snape, voice growing hoarse as Harry teased him. "Every time, it's good."

"So good," agreed Harry, finally letting himself melt into Snape, little gasps punctuating his words. "Husbands, good, oh, Sev'rus."

"My Harry," whispered Snape, tightening his grip just enough and running his thumb over the wet head of Harry's eager prick.

Harry arched up, crying out wordlessly as he spilled his pleasure into Snape's hand and over his own belly, the spurts already more lush than they had been a few months ago. "Your Harry," he said, grinning up at Snape. "I think it's time for you to be in me."

As always, Harry's innocent willingness was an aphrodisiac for Snape, not that his libido had required any more fuel. "I think you're right," he growled, rolling Harry flat on his back and slipping off the now-sticky panties. "Nearly right," he corrected, when he saw Harry laid out beneath him like a feast.

"N-nearly?" Harry began to protest, but the words turned to enthusiastic moans as Snape's tongue slipped its way up Harry's inner thigh and into the dark space between them. "Ohhh, yes, yes, first, do that, oh, oh _Husband_!"

Snape kept right on with what he was doing, tongue first teasing around the outside of Harry's tender entrance, then slowly wriggling its way inward. This wasn't something he'd done before, though at the moment he had no idea why. Harry was making the most delightful sounds as Snape's tongue worked him gently open, writhing and bucking so that Snape had to hold his hips down, though his legs remained obediently splayed.

Snape indulged them both by continuing long past the time when Harry's body was as opened to him as it would get from this, waiting until Harry's moans had turned to begging before he retrieved the lubricant and slicked up his fingers. "Good, love?" he teased,

"Sooo good," said Harry, pulling Snape up for a hot, hungry kiss. "Why didn't we do that before?" he asked.

"I've no idea," said Snape, slipping two fingers easily into Harry's body. "Perhaps so we could have something new for tonight."

Harry's hips moved in familiar patterns now, eagerly toward the hand preparing him. "S'good, new things, oh, all good," he gasped, but it didn't take long for even that level of coherency to leave him.

Snape got his cock slick and slid into place, draping Harry's legs over his own so as to leave room for the mound of Harry's belly between them. "Ready?"

"So ready," Harry replied, already writhing in place, as if trying to take Snape in on his own.

Snape obliged him, shifting and pushing forward so he could slide easily into the familiar heat of his new-minted husband. "So good," he whispered, gazing down at Harry all round with their child and speared on his cock, everything that he'd dreamed of and far more, given the love in Harry's eyes.

They found a rhythm easily, one thing that practice had improved for them both. Snape's hands cradled Harry's narrow hips, helping to support him as he met each thrust. There was nothing left to be said now, and so Harry let free the whimpers, mewls and cries that Snape loved so much, while Snape allowed Harry to hear the groans he'd once tried to hold in. Here in Harry's body, in their bed, he knew he could give them both that.

In the end, there was one word that found its way to Snape's lips as he reached his climax. "Mine," growled Snape, stroking Harry's cock even as he spilled himself into the eager, waiting body.

Harry cried out and came, spattering pearls over the taut, pale skin of his stomach, more beautiful then than he had been coming down the aisle.

"It's really for always?" asked Harry, smile showing the answer he already knew. "It's not a dream?"

"It's not a dream, love," said Snape, pulling out gently and curling back around Harry protectively. "We're really a family, for always."

Harry kissed him, all warm and sleepy and sated. "Good," he said, before letting the post-coital lassitude drag him down into sleep.

Snape watched over him for a little while longer, cleaning them up with a silent spell and indulging himself in disgustingly sentimental thoughts until he, too, dozed.

Their honeymoon would start soon enough that a little nap wouldn't make a difference one way or another.

* * *

Snape stood in the doorway with the sort of smile on his face that, a year ago, even he wouldn't have predicted he'd ever have.

Harry sat on the armchair he'd conjured for himself in the middle of Snape's ex-guest room. He was wearing one of those light summer robes Snape had admired at Christmas, which seemed a lifetime ago indeed with Harry here in his house, his lawfully wedded husband and heavy with his child. The seafoam green robes were loose, but nothing could disguise the state of Harry's stomach at this late date. Harry made a face and waved his wand, and the room changed from a warm peach to a more delicate pink.

"I'm just not sure what she'll like, Severus," said Harry, brow furrowing.

Snape pushed off the doorway and moved in for a soothing kiss. "I suspect that she'll mostly wish she was back in there," he said, pointing to Harry's stomach.

Harry laughed. "I suppose you're right. Did you at least order the bassinet I picked out?"

"Of course," said Snape. "And I found something else I thought you might enjoy." He pulled a box from his pocket and did the simple spell to grow it to normal size, revealing Mrs. Scrummykins' Beauties for Babies, Contents, one wall decoration spell.

"Oh, they're so cute!" said Harry, running his finger over the box cover, which kept changing from duckies to bats to bunnies. "Which set is it?"

"We'll have the choice, it depends on how we apply the charm," he said, flipping the box over to show Harry the instructions. There were six designs in all, but he had a suspicion the pink walls would soon be adorned with white fluffy bunnies, from the way Harry's eyes lit up whenever they went gamboling across the bottom of the picture.

"Aren't there bunnies on that mobile Mrs. Weasley gave us?" asked Harry, though there'd been so many shower gifts that it was even odds something would match, even if he picked the frogs.

"I believe so, do you want me to check?" said Snape, moving to stand.

Harry's hand stopped him, the box floating gently to the floor as Snape gave him the kisses he demanded. "I want you to have me again," said Harry, eyes shining with mischief.

Snape chuckled. "You're just pleased to have found that article that said it was good for the baby," he said, referring to one of the many parenting magazines now scattered throughout the house -- thankfully, they were at least all wizarding in origin.

Harry grinned and shrugged. "I'd want it anyway," he said, giving a little wriggle that drew Snape's attention to the fabric tenting out below his stomach. "This just makes it feel more virtuous."

Snape laughed. "Well," he said, standing and then scooping Harry up into his arms, "I wouldn't want to keep you from virtue."

Harry grinned happily and allowed himself to be carried out of the nursery, the difference between rose petal pink and cherry blossom pink forgotten with other, much more delightful ideas waiting to be explored.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this despite the warnings and now feel the need to somehow morally absolve yourself for enjoying this work of fiction, A COMMENT IS NOT THE WAY. Don't be a dick.
> 
> No, seriously. Stop fucking commenting to tell me how you read 22K words and didn't like how young the character was from page 1.
> 
> STFU.


End file.
